Charlie's Angels
by Charlie's Sexy Bitches
Summary: Charlie's Angels... Harry Potter style. Round Robin story.
1. Part 1

It was thought to be a long deserted castle to all those who came upon it, a shabby reminder of an era long forgotten

It was thought to be a long deserted castle to all those who came upon it, a shabby reminder of an era long forgotten. With it's crumbling walls and decaying foundation, those in the towns surrounding the ruin warned the curious and chastised the impetuous to beware and stay away, lest they too fall to the curse of Dragon Fire. The setting sun cast eerie shadows across the grounds; many passers by spoke of hearing voices inside, voices of the many warriors who fell defending her throughout the ages. Only a few, a very special few, knew the history of Dragon Fire, knew that the voices belonged not to spirits but to flesh and bone.

In the last days of Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore reconvened an ancient organization, made up of only the most esteemed witches and wizards, those of remarkable ingenuity, incredible strength, profound wisdom and extraordinary courage. Despite their astonishing resources, the Order of the Phoenix could not have defeated the century's greatest evil on their own. Voldemort, indeed, would not have been defeated without the help of Charlie's Angels.

Unlike the Order, disbanded shortly after the fall, the young beauties comprising the world's most notorious undercover organization continues to this day, solving the most complicated mysteries under the direction of Sirius Black and with the support of their mysterious boss known only as Charlie. In times of trouble, in times of need, when you can call on no one else, when it needs to be done right and done fast, and most importantly, when money is no object, on whom can you call?

Charlie's Angels

"Oh, Sirius! Oh gods! Yes, right there! Perfect!"

"That's what you said an hour ago."

"Sirius, please…" Joanne Wilding smiled up at her boss, merriment twinkling in her deep blue eyes. "Yes, and it looks even better there. It's a Renoir, Sirius. You understand that it must be hung in a location befitting its grandeur."

"So far you've found twelve such locations," Sirius grumbled as he stepped off the rickety old Muggle ladder. "Why won't you let me magick it up there?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" Joanne teased, tucking a stray lock of her auburn hair behind an ear. "Besides from down here I have such a great view of your ass."

"You're just jealous that you don't look half as hot in a pair of leather pants."

"True, but can you…." Joanne ceased flirting with her boss when one of her fellow Angels came running into the room.

"An owl! From Charlie!"

"Charlie? What did he say?"

"He wants all of us to meet here at Dragon Fire, tonight at nine. I think it's a new mission," Colleen McKinnon tossed her curly blonde hair over her shoulder. "Oh Sirius! A new assignment! Aren't you just so excited! I've been oh so bored."

Sirius scanned the parchment, "Nine. That doesn't give the rest of the team much time to arrive. We'll have to call them in immediately."

"Do you have any idea what this could be about, Sirius?"

"Slightly. Recently, there have been a number of American witches found murdered," Sirius drawled. 

"The Mary Sue murders. It was in the papers, named after the first victim, Mary Sue Reese. All of the victims were popular,"

"Extremely so," Colleen chimed in.

"Yes, they were also very beautiful, well sought in the wizarding circles and all American," Joanne finished.

"Sexy American witches? Sounds like just my type of case," Sirius said with a very wide smile.


	2. Part 2

Sirius had trouble contacting only one of Charlie's Angels, Zarya Jade was difficult to locate do to the fact she had turned off her phone so she wouldn't be disturbed while shagging the very rich and handsome Draco Malfoy

Sirius had trouble contacting only one of Charlie's Angels, Zarya Jade was difficult to locate do to the fact she had turned off her phone so she wouldn't be disturbed while shagging the very rich and handsome Draco Malfoy. Zarya is a beautiful Canadian witch with dark hair and eyes to kill for and a body that would stop traffic. Zarya at present was on a well-deserved holiday and it was her last night so she and Draco had gone back to Malfoy Mansion for some "quiet time". However whenever these two got to shagging it was anything but quiet. Zarya was fond of condiments. Be it chocolate, whipped cream, butterscotch or anything else that you could pour and lick. Today the condiment of choice was chocolate.

As Zarya prepared her man she giggled.  


"So tell me again love, what is it you like about me?"  


"Well lets see," he said as Zarya tied his wrists to the bed with silk scarves, "I would have to say your love of things sticky and the inventive ways in which you like to use them."

"Oh," she said, "then you don't love me for my mind?"

"Zar, I don't want to fuck your mind."

"Oh I love it when you talk like that," she said as she finished tying his ankles.

She then bound off the bed to get the chocolate. When she returned he was all ready. She slowly poured the chocolate over his hairless chest and straddled him.

"Are you ready for me?" she asked.

"Fuck yes you little tease."

Smiling she leaned over and started to slowly lick the chocolate from him. As her tongue made contact with his right nipple he groaned. 

As she started to lick the left they heard a voice coming from the fireplace from the next room.

"Zarya, it's Sirius, I know you can hear me. We have a emergency."

"Shit I have to take this call."

"No don't," pleaded Draco.

"I have to," said Zarya as she got off of Draco, put on her robe and went into the next room.

When she returned she was already dressed.

"Sorry love but there is an emergency and I have to go," she said as she leaned over and kissed him passionately letting her tongue glide through his open mouth.

"When are you coming back?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but I will make it up to you I promise," she said as she headed out the door.

"Hey Zarya, aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, love you," she called back over her shoulder.

"ZARYA, GET BACK HERE AND UNTIE ME," he shouted but she was already gone.

"FUCK! Now what am I gonna do?"


	3. Part 3

It was thought to be a long deserted castle to all those who came upon it, a shabby reminder of an era long forgotten

"Morning, Sirius," Zarya said cheerily, walking into his office and seating herself on the edge of his desk, legs hanging dangerously close to his own. Her voice had a slight lilt to it, a remnant of her Irish heritage, and Sirius had always found her words to be soothing. Right now, though, he wasn't in the mood to be soothed.

"Do you have *any* idea what time it is? I called you over two hours ago. This is simply unacceptable."

"Well, I'm sorry, Sirius, but some of us have lives to attend to."

He sighed. "Malfoy?"

A sheepish grin spread across Zarya's face, and he shook his head.

"Well, you shouldn't be talking," she countered. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" he began, but his voice trailed off as he followed her gaze to his untied robes. "No, you don't understand... it's not..."

"Well, if I don't understand, I'm sure Joanne would be happy to explain," she said coyly.

He threw his hands up. "All right. I won't report you – this time. But you know how Charlie feels about that man--" he paused as Zarya shot him a deathly glare "—Malfoy," he conceded.

"And why should how Charlie feels about him be of any concern to me, Sirius? I love Draco. I've never even *seen* Charlie."

"I understand that. But just – keep your eyes open, all right?" She looked as though she were about to speak, but Sirius cut her off, murmuring softly. "For me, if not for Charlie. You know I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

She looked up at him, nodding silently, and he smiled, rising out of his chair and coming to sit on the desk beside her. 

"So, why *did* you call me then? I'm assuming you didn't just tear me away from a rather interesting—oh my god," she broke off.

"What?"

The horrified look on Zarya's face turned to one of amusement, and she broke into great peals of laughter.

"What?" he repeated, more insistently this time.

"I – oh, god, Sirius, I can't believe I've done this--" she dissolved into laughter once more, and Sirius shook her rather violently, trying to get her to sober up.

"I've left Draco alone at my place--"

"Well, that is a disturbing thought, but--"

"No, no," she cut in. "You don't understand. He's – well, he's tied up. And I don't think he'll be able to untie himself."

Sirius looked at her slowly, and the two began to grin once more, falling to the floor with paroxysms of laughter.

"Poor Draco," Sirius mused.

"Yes," Zarya agreed. "However will he get untied?"


	4. Part 4

Zarya stomped off towards the the fireplace, choosing to use this mode of travel due to all the warding spells still active ar

Zarya stomped off towards the the fireplace, choosing to use this mode of travel due to all the warding spells still active around the place. She got out her

Floo Powder got a handful, went through the usual routine with the address Dragon Fire. No sooner did she go through the flames and the sensations started,

did she remember her utter dislike of Floo Powder, but what the hell it was the only way right now. This was an emergency, at least it had better be or there would be hell to pay. In the course of her "job" she had come across many strange things, but none so important to leave her "fun" right in the middle, what could be so damned important!!! OH GODS DRACO!! Shit, he's gonna kill me, Oh well I'll bet he'll figure some way out of it.. He really is very good with his

hands. Then abruptly the journey was over!! Just when her thoughts were getting to the good part, damn. She arrived very unceremoniously on her butt with robe up around her waist!! 

"Damn It, I will NEVER do that again, there's got to be another way" Zarya bellowed out to no one in particular.

They were gathered around now, Sirius getting a really good look at her, "Hate to think what we interrupted" he said with a twisted grin, "but maybe you could show me sometime?". 

Zarya replied playfully "You may not servive it" Sirius clasped his had to his mouth in mock surprise and said "Colleen what ever do you think she is talking about?"

Colleen being excited about a new case and all that was involved paid no attention the scene in front of her. Instead she grabbed up Zarya and took her over the couch to explain what was going on. "They were all very popular, and most likely very beautiful.." said Colleen as she tossed her blonde curls again over

her shoulder. 

"Who were all beautiful, and popular" Zarya asked, somewhat distractedly something still nagging the back of her mind.. something she forgot ,

almost had it .. oh well it'll come back to me.

Colleen said in an exasperated tone "The Mary Sue murders of course, in America, can you imagine, beautiful and popular there?"

At this point Joanne Wilding took a break from scouting new positions for the Renoir and asked Sirius where the other girls were, to which Sirius replied

"They all must be doin' the same as Zarya, because we seem to be getting the same breathless reply, although Zarya you must have been quick about yours, the others haven't shown themselves just yet"

And with that the all heard the familiar "pop" turned around to see a somewhat disheveled Gabi still trying to fix up her hair. No one said anything until she had

completely composed herself. 

Then the pounced.. Sirius "Was it good luv?", Colleen " Are you OK?", Zarya "Who were you with?" Joanne "Was he worth it?" as Gabi staggered backwards under all the questions, head reeling the only thing to come out was "This had

damn well be worth leaving him for !!!", Zarya said "You too? " with that all knowing look.. and then it hit her "DRACO" she belted out before she could think.


	5. Part 5

charlies_angels_5

After the realization that Draco was still tied up, Zarya strode out of the room, presumably headed for the fireplace.

"Zarya! Get back here," Sirius yelled after her, and she walked casually back to the group.

"We're still waiting on the others. You can go back to Draco later."

"Sirius, if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna stick Remus on you, you know that? He's really pissed now," Gabi said angrily.

"All right, whatever. We'll brief them when they arrive. These Mary Sue murders have been occurring more and more often. Beautiful, popular American witches, top of the social food chain. All are targets."

None of the four women present seemed at a loss; frankly, none of them could care less. 

"So they're basically adult preps. Why is this a problem that they're being obliterated?" Zarya asked.

"Zarya, be quiet," Sirius snapped. "Mary Sue Reese was the first, followed by a few Stephanies, a Melissa, and a Britney, who I hear was a well-known musician, mostly for Muggles.

"Now the latest target is thought to be in the vicinity of Los Angeles. Unfortunately, Charlie hasn't given us the slightest bit of information other than that."

Just then, Debbi and Macabre walked in. 

"Sorry, but I was in the shower," Debbi said. "Too much exertion makes one sweaty."

"I was -um- out for my daily jog," Macabre said quickly, trying to cover any tracks.

"Glad you ladies decided to show," Sirius said. He quickly briefed them on what was happening.

"So, what is it we have to do?" Colleen asked, twirling one of her curls around her finger.

"Yeah, Sirius, what's the point? Do we even have a clue what we're doing?" Joanne asked, looking up at him.

"Actually, Joanne, that would be a negative. You're supposed to Apparate immediately to this address in Los Angeles, and you should get more information there."

"Sirius, you're not coming?" Gabi asked him.

"No, Gabi, I'm not," he replied, and everyone could hear Joanne say under her breath, "He came plenty last night."

Sirius turned bright red, and shooed them away. "If anyone else shows after you've left, I'll just send them there." He wrote the address in bright purple letters above their heads, and all six women concentrated on the apparition. Before long, there was a distinct popping sound, and Sirius was left alone.


	6. Part 6

"Here's the report I promised," Joanne yawned, dropping a thick file onto Sirius' desk.

"That was fast," Sirius mumbled before looking up."Shit, Annie, when was the last time you slept?"

"Last time I was here," she whispered, sitting on the edge of the desk."Anyway, I was able to break the code.We already knew that the killer was wizard and male.From that," she motioned towards the file, "we also know that he is English, rich and well-educated.From the language patterns and word use, I'd say he went to school beyond the regular seven years.He's also English, this confirms it, again through language patters.If you can't tell, our killer is male; that is from the analysis of handwriting.The lines are much too angular and harsh to be from a female.He's left-handed as well, from the slanting of the writing.Our killer is also loaded.Someone who is just getting by or even comfortable does not spend that much money on paper.Finally, the coding itself.He didn't just code it.He translated it into Russian, coded it and then put the code into French.With Zarya's help in languages," Joanne leaned down and flipped to one of the last pages in the file, "our next target is Gracie-Lynne McDonnough.She's originally from Ohio, transferred to Hogwarts her fifth year.Dated all the Quidditch captains, most popular girl in the entire school, fits every piece in the victim profile.She's already being watched, I'd venture to guess."

"Annie," Sirius sighed, "come here."Sirius reached out and pulled her onto his lap."I admire your dedication, but you won't do us any good dead from lack of sleep.Aside from the fact we could have another dead Mary Sue soon, why did you rush this?"

"I want this case done with, Siri."Joanne dropped her head onto his shoulder and sighed, "I just want it done."

"Why?"

"I'm tired of it all.The around the world apparating, falling off cliffs, being shot at with those damned Muggle guns, getting beat up by stupid ass thug wannabes.I want out."

Sirius tipped her chin up, "This is rather sudden."

"No, I've been playing with it for a while," Joanne shook her head slightly."I'm just tired."

"You need sleep," Sirius said sternly.

"I need you," Joanne whispered, running her hand along the side of his face.

"Then have me you shall," Sirius smiled, bringing her face closer to his.Joanne moaned as he tugged on her lower lip with his teeth.Her hands made their way into his thick hair, clasping his mouth to hers. Sirius' tongue was thrusting in and out of her mouth, turning her thoughts distinctly carnal.She was vaguely aware of her top being untucked and a hand running up underneath it.She moaned again and began pulling at his robe, wanting him to move her out of his office and into the bedroom.

"Sirius Black!"

Joanne pulled away as the voice in the hallway continued yelling, coming closer to the office.Sirius was trying to catch his breath as the door opened slightly.Joanne realized her wand was on the other side of the room, preventing her from apparating out of there.She slid down off his lap and hid herself under the desk just as the footsteps were heard coming into the room.

"Sirius Black, I have been waiting all week to learn what your Angels have discovered.So far all I have been given is drivel that any detective could dig up and at a much lower price.I hope you have some information for me now."

"Madam Delacort, as you can see, I have just received a very thick file from my Angel.I haven't had the time to read it as yet."Sirius opened his mouth to continue but gasped."It.is.quite…"

"Is something wrong, Mr. Black?" the interloper asked severely.

"Oh gods…No…Everything is…Just bloody lovely," Sirius sighed."I would have…contacted you…later."

"You look ill, Black.You're sweating.If you are any indication of what I have purchased, then your Angels are going to be a great disappointment."

"Not my Angels.Charlie's," Sirius inhaled deeply.

Delacort narrowed her eyes at Sirius and leaned across the table."Something is off here.I expect information soon.And it better be worth the small fortune I am paying you.Goodbye."

"Oh gods!Joanne, oh bloody hell!"Sirius pushed himself away from the desk.

"Sorry, I was hungry," Joanne smiled after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand."I'm not done either.Come back here."

"Angel.They dare call you an Angel," Sirius laughed as he pulled her against him.

"My Angel?" Joanne whispered against his lips.

"Mine," Sirius nipped her lower lip, "and I'm very possessive."

"Just remember how I like my crossbow and you'll be fine," she smiled wickedly."Let's go to bed, shall we?"

"Joanne?Are you there?Joey?"

"Now what?"They turned to see Jacki's face in the fire.

"Figured you would be here.Hi ya Sirius," Jacki smirked.

"Hello, Jacki.Why are you in my fireplace?"

"Actually, just my face is if you want to get technical.And I'm not here for you, unlike Joey.Oh, and Sirius, you may want to fix your pants."

"What do you want, Jacki?And breathe a word about this to anyone and I'll tell…" Joanne said menacingly.

"Hey!I'm sexy not stupid.We need you, Joey.Colleen, Zarya and Gabi got themselves arrested.Again.We need our resident solicitor."

"What did they do this time?" Sirius growled.

"Barroom brawl.Apparently, some tall, male and handsome who was already attached.Add beer, tequila and mudslides into the mix and my how our Angels have fallen."

"Where are they?" Joanne sighed.

"Austin, Texas, the sheriff's office.Can you get here quick, it's not looking too good.Zarya's in a real fine mood."

"She hates being locked up," Joanne stated."I'll be there in a half an hour.Do not, I repeat do not, let them talk to anyone.Especially Colleen.Let her know that flirting with Texas police, describing what she can do with chocolate and caramel, will not help the situation.They'll add solicitation to the mix."

"Will do, Joey.We owe you one," Jacki called before her face disappeared.

"I can't believe this," Joanne yelled."I just wanted some bloody time with you.I'm going to kill them.Kill them slowly and painfully."

"Hey," Sirius pulled her back up against him, "you've got a half hour to get to them."Lowering them to the floor, Sirius rolled on top of her, "Now, where were we?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Which three?"

"Those three," Joanne pointed to Gabi, Zarya and Colleen."Come on ladies, you are free to go."

"Did you get our wands back?" Zarya whispered.

"Yes, wait until we are outside," Joanne turned back to the officer."Sorry for the misunderstanding officer."

"No, it is our fault, Ms. Wilding.Our sincerest apologizes for the mistake."

Joanne nodded and then pushed the other Angels out the door.Just outside the door, Joanne stopped."Oh shit.What did this guy look like in the bar?"

"Handsome and male," Gabi smiled."What else do you need to know?"

"Accent?"

"No, none."

"You're in Texas, but no accent."Joanne looked around quickly, "We've been set up.Cover now!"It was too late, blinding flashes of white and yellow light came blazing from an opposite rooftop.The girls dove for cover, Colleen shouting counter curses and hexes in the direction the light was coming from.

"Joanne!" Gabi screamed"Zarya, we need you!"

Zarya crawled over from where she had rolled to, Colleen providing cover."We need to get her out of here.I can't do anything proper here.Gabi, call in the containment squad."

"Already done.Can you apparate with her?" Gabi asked, but even before she finished, Zarya and the unconscious Joanne were gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where is she?" Sirius roared, as he ran tearing into the hospital.

"She's in with the doctors, Sirius," Jacki said quietly."Zarya is doing her thing."

"How the hell did we miss this?" Sirius snarled.

"Nothing pointed to it happening," Debbi protested."There is no way we could have known."

"We need to call Charlie.He needs to know," Gabi whispered."He's going to be mad."

"It wasn't our faults," Zarya stated as she appeared from behind swinging doors."Jo's been an Angel since the beginning and even she didn't pick up on it in time."

Sirius spun around, "Are you blaming her?" 

"No.This could have happened to any of us.It's a hazard of the job.She's not dead; it was a chilling curse.They are warming her up in there," Zarya explained as another doctor came out from behind the doors.

"This her family, Dr. Jade?"

"We are.How is she?" Macabre asked, Emily and Klover behind her.

"They're both fine," the doctor confirmed, smiling in Colleen's direction.After a few moments of flirting, he looked at Sirius."Are you Siri?"

"Yes."

"She was asking for you.You can go on back."

"Thank you," Sirius brushed past the doctor and began to walk through the double doors before stopping and turning back to the doctor, who was getting to know Colleen."Did you say they?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What else do you need?" Jacki asked, looking up the stairs where Sirius stood, holding a blanket covered Joanne."We moved all of her stuff, her research, files, computer, right down to her glasses, into your room."

"That's it," Sirius stated flatly.

"What about clothes?" Brandie asked.

"She's not going to be needing any," Colleen drawled, grinning."Just the way Siri likes her."

"Colleen," Sirius warned."She's recuperating."

"And pregnant," Gabi smirked."P R E G N A N T."

"Otherwise known as knocked up," Zarya added, laughing.

"A bun in the oven," Macabre continued, eyes twinkling.

"With child," Jacki added in a pseudo- Southern drawl.

"Eating for two," Klover suggested causing the other girls to look at her."What?You guys took all the good ones!" she said defensively.

"Will you all stop?" Sirius growled.

"Oh, Sirius stop," Jacki ordered."It's yours, you don't have to worry about that."

"She's only been with you, Sirius, for the last year," Colleen said softly."We'd know otherwise."

"Joey talks in her sleep," Zarya laughed."But I am sure you know that," she teased.

"I'm taking her upstairs," Sirius mumbled, glad with what the Angels were saying.It wasn't as if he doubted it was his, but it was nice to hear it verified.

"Sirius," Joanne whispered, waking up."Sirius?"

"Ssh, go back to sleep," Sirius replied, his voice equally soft.

"Where am I?"

"Dragon Fire, home," Sirius answered, entering his bedroom."My room."

"Won't Charlie find out for sure now?" Joanne asked her voice tinged with anxiety.

Lowering her onto the bed, he sat next to her."He already knows."

Joanne gasped, "What?Oh gods, I got you fired."

"I'm not fired," Sirius said trying to calm her."Neither are you, but you are being taken out of the field."

"Why?" Joanne questioned."Because I screwed up?"

"You didn't screw up.No one did.Like Zarya said at the hospital, it wasn't your fault or any of you girls," he took a deep breath before continuing."The reason you are out of the field…Charlie saw your medical file."

"What?" she shrieked in fright.

"No, you aren't dying," Sirius responded, attempting to get her to lie back down."It's…They ran a blood test.You are pregnant."

Joanne paled."What?" she asked, astonished.

"About six weeks according to Zarya and the other doctor," Sirius said soothingly.

"Really?" Joanne asked, not quite believing it."A baby.Sirius," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"You really didn't know?"

"No.I was tired, but I was working hard.I wasn't sick or fainting or anything like that.I didn't even realize I'd skipped…" Joanne blushed.Her eyes suddenly widened, "It's yours.You have to know…This is your baby."

Sirius nodded, "I know."

"No," Joanne shook her head, "I have to be sure you know.There hasn't been anyone else.Ever since…Even when it was just sex, it was you.Just you."

"Joanne…" Sirius started, wanting her to know that he trusted her, he believed her.

"We can check," she continued on."There is a spell, I'm sure you know it, it is in all the books.Do it…"

"There is no need, Annie."

"Just do it.So there is never any reason for you to doubt," she pled.

"Where is this coming from?Fine," Sirius grabbed his wand and then tried to remember the paternity spell they all learned in their seventh year at Hogwarts.Pulling the words from the back of his mind, he mumbled the incantation, holding his wand over her.A bright blue light surrounded her abdomen for a moment and then faded away.

"Only the father's words can produce it," Joanne whispered happily.

"I know.The blue light means it is a boy," Sirius said awed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what now, Sirius?"

"Colleen, based on the information Joanne provided us," the girls flipped through the copies they were given earlier, "we need to get someone on Gracie-Lynne.Gabi, you'll be heading to Bath and taking up the cover of Gretchen Moore, her new next door neighbor.Your contact there will be David Summers, he's a Ministry official, and will smooth your transition."

"I'm going by myself," Gabi asked, a bit excited to see what this David looked like.

"No," Sirius sighed, knowing exactly what the little Angel was thinking."You'll be accompanied by our newest Angel.She'll be around later today, she'll be a field agent replacing Joanne."

"What do you mean _replacing_?" Jacki asked, her eyes narrowing and her fingers reflexively tightening around the handle of her ever-present ax.

"Jacki, we are going to welcome her, not hack her into tiny pieces," Sirius admonished."Joanne can't be out in the field in her condition, we need someone to take on her role."

"She's still an angel right?" Zarya asked concerned.

"Damn straight I am," Joanne laughed entering the room."I'll be doing my thing from here, and bailing you guys out of whatever jails you might find yourselves.But that is it."

"For now?Right?"

"No, once the baby comes I'm not going back out.But, look, I want you to welcome this Felicia, OK.And," she said looking around the room, "get this guy.He's a sick bastard whoever he is.If he doesn't get Gracie-Lynne he is going to go after someone else.This guy lives for the taste of blood."

"You mean, he… he…" Emily stammered, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Enjoys them after they are dead.Yes.The families had covered that up, it took Zarya opening the medical records to discover it," Sirius finished, smiling at Zarya.

"What about the rest of us?What are we doing?" Macabre asked, hoping for something good.

"Ya mean who are we doing?" Klover laughed.

Joanne, who was now sitting on Sirius' desk, laughed, "I know who I'm doing, I don't know about the rest of you."

Sirius groaned, "Will you all please?"The phone rang on his desk and he reached to pick it up."Hello, Charlie.Yes, thank you again.We're both very happy.Boy, figured that out the other night.Yes, they are all here, save Felicia, she'll be joining us later correct.I'll put you on speaker."

Charlie's deep melodious voice came through the little box on Sirius' desk."Hello Angels!"

The girls all leaned forward, closer to the voice, chorusing, "Hi Charlie!"

"My Angels, here are your assignments.Colleen and Zarya to London.Scout the clubs for our guy.We still don't know how he picks his victims from the hundreds of Mary Sues in the community.Perhaps someone knows something.

"Macabre and Klover to New York City.We've found one girl who may have escaped.She's an agent for one of the football teams over there.Name is Carleen Mendleson.Find her, she may have valuable information.

"Emily and Brandie, Charlie wants you guys to investigate the attack in Texas.Find out who did it, whether it was our guy or someone else.Get him but don't kill him, he's worth more to us alive.

"Jacki, you too are going undercover.You're going to try and draw his attention.You'll be heading to London as well, replacing the assistant to the Minister of Magic.It's high profile and with your assumed identity of Jaime Marie Lewis, you'll be the Mary Sue to outshine all Mary Sues.Do whatever you can to get yourself noticed, within the law of course.We want him to come after you, and Joanne and I will be keeping tabs on you from here.Once he comes after you, we'll be ready and waiting.Good luck my Angels, I fear you might need it."


	7. Part 7

Colleen, Jacki and Zarya stepped out of Heathrow Airport and into a waiting taxicab

Colleen, Jacki and Zarya stepped out of Heathrow Airport and into a waiting taxicab. The driver, a slim brunette, turned around and grinned at the Angels. 

"Hi, I'm Trixie. Charlie said to fill you in."

"So, fill us in," Jacki prompted.

"Okay. Well, Zarya and Colleen, here's a list of nightclubs that you might want to check out. And Jacki, here's your new identity." She handed over a manila envelope and a piece of paper.

"I'm letting you off in Diagon Alley, Jacki. Zarya and Colleen, I'll drop you off at your hotel in Muggle London."

"Great," Colleen replied.

"You know, we have a lot of time until the clubs open," Zarya mused. "Maybe we should..."

"Check out the shops?" Colleen supplied.

"My thoughts exactly," Zarya said with a sly grin.

***

"What about this one?" Zarya said, holding up a sparkly red scrap of a dress. She and Colleen had been ransacking upscale boutiques for several hours now, with little success.

"Would you like some dress with that skin?" Colleen countered. "Hey, look at this one," she continued, displaying a pair of black leather pants, a white halter top, and a red vinyl jacket. 

"Well, at least it's not... *that*," Zarya snorted, pointing at the purple-and-orange disaster draped across the arm of a curly-haired brunette standing near the changing stalls. 

"I wouldn't be caught *dead* in that piece of--" she broke off and turned back to stare at the woman. "Wait. Isn't that--"

"Penelope Clearwater," Zarya finished.

***

The Odyssey was the trendiest club in SoHo, and the line stretched twice around the block. Luckily, Zarya and Colleen had been provided with VIP passes – and, decked out in the products of the day's shopping spree, they headed straight for the front of the line.

The bouncer, a large coloured man who introduced himself as Dean, barely glanced at their passes, too focused on their apparel – or, rather, lack thereof. Zarya winked cheekily at him, and the pair made their way into the centre of the dance floor.

The two danced unenthusiastically at first, moving in time to the hypnotic beat of the music. As the fourth song ended, Zarya gestured to the bar, indicating that she was going to get a drink. Colleen nodded noncomittally as a new song began to play. She continued to dance half-heartedly until she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her from behind.

She turned, startled, and found herself gazing into a pair of lucid brown eyes.

"I'm Remus," he said by way of introduction. Colleen began to turn away, but he pulled her back with pleading in his eyes. "Please? They're playing my song." She listened more closely to the music, vaguely recognizing it as "Hungry Like The Wolf", and nodded slowly, bringing her arms up to Remus' shoulders and swaying her hips in time with the rhythm.

She was just beginning to enjoy herself when Zarya came back from the bar, grinning and holding two glasses of a clear, amber liquid. 

"So guess who I just ran into?"

"Who?" Colleen inquired, forgetting to introduce Remus – who was watching the exchange with interest. 

"Trixie. Apparently being a cabbie is... well, just her day job. She tends bar here four nights a week."

Colleen paused, and then began to laugh. "You don't say."

Zarya started to laugh as well, handing Colleen one of the glasses. "Who's your new friend?" she asked, taking a sidelong look at Remus.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Remus," Colleen said, taking a long sip of her drink. Zarya seemed to have forgotten about hers, though; she was gazing at Remus with a very different look in her eyes, and Colleen paused.

"What?"

Zarya ignored her, addressing the brown-haired man instead. "Remus... Lupin?"

He nodded slowly. "Guilty as charged."

She cocked her head to one side, looking as though she were about to say something more, when Colleen dropped her glass in shock. 

"Look," she whispered urgently. "We certainly are meeting a lot of old friends tonight, aren't we?"

Zarya followed Colleen's gaze across the floor, landing on a slinky brunette and her tall partner. As they turned, she caught a glimpse of the woman's face – there was no doubt about it. It was Penelope Clearwater.

"This can't just be a coincidence," Zarya agreed. "And who's that she's with?"

"Oh god," she and Colleen said in unison as the man came into view. "Not him."


	8. Part 8

Emily and Brandie apparated back to Dragon Fire while Joanne and Sirius are having an all-out snog and shag fest in Sirius' of

Emily and Brandie apparated back to Dragon Fire while Joanne and Sirius are having an all-out snog and shag fest in Sirius' office. They see what's going on, and turn away while Brandie exclaims, 'See Em, I told you we should have knocked on the door, but no you had to come bursting in here with the guy right away!' 

'Sorry guys.' Emily said red-faced and meekly, still not turned around, 'Come-on Brandie I guess we should come back later.'

'No guys' Joanne said, while putting her clothes back on, 'you might as well stay you already ruined the bloody mood anyways.' 

'What made you come bursting I here anyways?' Sirius asked, after they were both fully clothed.

'Him.' Brandie replied simply, jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

They looked behind her and noticed a tall, familiar looking, curly-haired man lying on the floor in a full body-bind, bound and gagged, and stupefied, just for extra good luck.

'Isn't that…' Joanne gasped.

'The very same.' Emily answered, 'Justin Finch-Fletchley.'

'Job well done Angels, Charlie will be proud, but how did you figure out he was the culprit?' Sirius asked.

'We figured you would ask that so I took the opportunity of preparing a full report.' Brandie said calmly.

'We even got him to confess.' Emily said, 'but he wouldn't give up whoever is behind this.'

'He did it for the money Sirius,' Brandie continued on, 'he had to find some way to feed his wife and kids, and the bastard behind it all knew of all that and offered him $10,000,000 to try to blow us up.'

'He took it but only because he thought he could hide from that excuse for a human being,' Emily was talking again, 'but he couldn't Joanne, he just couldn't. Then the guy wanted honey back if Justin wasn't going to do it, but Justin couldn't give him his money back because they had already spent a lot of it on stuff for his house and family.' 

'So then the guy black-mailed him into it,' Brandie was again explaining to them what the deal was, 'Said that if Justin didn't do what he said he was gonna kill his wife and kids and make Justin watch as he did it.' 

'So he gave in, I mean wouldn't you Siri?' Em was saying, 'if he was threatening to kill Joey and the baby and make you watch him do it?' 

'I suppose I would.' Sirius said solemnly. 

'And wouldn't you Joanne?' Em asked.

'I would do the same as Justin.' Joanne replied.

'See when he bombed us he tried to get it as far away from us as possible without looking suspicious,' Brandie said, 'but Joanne you just got a little too close.' 

'So you see guys he was just a poor guy stuck in a bad situation.' Emily said. 

'And he came to us as soon as possible.' Brandie added. 'So we think he can get off a little easier than normal.' She continued.

'What do you think Annie?' Sirius asked.

'I think their right.' Joanne said.

'You want to know what I think?' Emily asked.

'What?' said Sirius and Joanne simultaneously.

'I think that since Brandie and I solved the case and there is no other assignments right now, that we should get a break.' Emily finished. 

'I think that's a great idea girls,' Sirius said, 'go have a wonderful break.'

'Oh we will don't worry.' They chorused before Brandie strode over to the fireplace, and Emily apparated away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whirling and spinning that was the Floo powder stopped suddenly and Brandie stepped out of the hot, dirty fireplace. As she was dusting off her robes she heard a very sexy, very familiar voice calling 'Zarya! Is that you?'

Brandie didn't answer as she slinked towards the room the call came from. She slowly opened the door, not making a sound so as to have the element of surprise. 

As she slipped into the room she spied a man tied to a bed. She had a sudden flash of Zarya, and she wasn't alone. ^_Good, ^ _she thought,_ ^at least now I don't have to worry about Zarya missing this one. ^_

_ _

Brandie walked up beside the bed to get a better look at him. _^Not ba_d, ^ she thought, _^not bad at all. Zar must be crazy to leave him all alone. ^ _She sat down on the bed next to that gorgeous man that was Draco Malfoy. 

'Zarya, I know you're here Zarya could you please untie me now? I have been like this for almost 3 days Zarya. Please Zarya, please.' He called out.

Brandie leaned down next to his ear and whispered, 'I'm not Zarya.'

'Then who are you and why are you here?' he said to no one in particular.

'I am your dream come true, and I'm here to fulfill you greatest fantasies.' She whispered, and with that she leaned down and kissed him for all she was worth.

After a few moments of this Brandie pulled back and whispered to him, 'Do you still want you precious Zarya now?' and Draco, he replied 'Zarya, Zarya who?' With that she snapped her fingers and the ropes that bound him disappeared. 

Then Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Seamus.

'Oh my god!' Zarya exclaimed, 'what the f*** is he doing here of all places?!'

'Quick we have to hide!' she continued, 'Come on Colleen!' she said dragging Colleen and Remus away from Penelope and Seamus. 'Move faster!' She hissed at them, 'come-on move!' but it was too late they had already been spotted. 

'Zarya! Is that you?' Seamus cried, suddenly letting go of Penelope, who promptly fell to the floor, 'it is you! My gods I haven't seen you in ages. It must have been…Er how long has it been?' he asked.

'Exactly 3 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 13 hours, 47 minutes, and…' Zarya checks her watch, '37 seconds. Er I mean…about 3 months why? Do you miss me or something?' she inquired softly.

'Er…no, why do you ask? Just curious that's all. Do you miss me?' he asked wistfully.

'No, should I?' Zarya said in an unsure tone, 'and I asked to satisfy my curiosity.' she replied in a firm but shaky voice.

Somewhere during this conversation Colleen and Remus had slinked off to the bar, partially because they were thirsty and partially to get away from that particular conversation.

'Well we did have great times together.' Seamus said, as he looked back on the good times.

'That we did…' said Zarya, 'kinky ones too,' as she looked back on the great times.

All of the sudden Seamus reached out and kissed Zarya at first she resisted but she finally gave in, and what started out as I light kiss got more and more heated until finally Seamus broke away and asked, 'Want to go back to my flat for a while, Zar?' before diving back into the snog session. 'Umm-hmm' Zarya replied, not stopping the "kiss" for a second. Seamus took this for a yes and pulled Zarya into a dark corner before quietly apparating away to his flat.


	9. Part 9

Zarya looked around the Seamus' flat for only a split second before she heard someone behind her mutter, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _

She immediately tried to spin around, and, courtesy of the full-body-bind, she fell and hit the floor with a thump. She could just see Seamus standing above her, wand in hand.

*~*~*~* 

"Trixie dear, I hate to bother you again, but exactly how long **is** this going to take?"

"Jacki, calm down. I can't use any magic in Muggle London and you know it."

"Ugh. I don't see why the hell not."

"Because then Muggles would **see** the magic-"

"No shite! But still…" Jacki was grumbling now, and toying with her wand.

"Traffic seems to be a tad bad…"  
"I noticed."

Jacki looked over at the envelope she had been given earlier, and decided to open it. She pulled out a slip of paper that had a picture of a man with sandy blonde hair and pale green eyes. 

"You know… I have to wonder. How is it that immediately after we finish a case we have one all ready for us? And now we have two at the same time!"

"You should ask Charlie about that…"

*~*~*~* 

Seamus Finnigan paced around the room, occasionally throwing a glare at the immobile Zarya. He wondered exactly how long it would take her damned accomplices to figure out he had kidnapped her, among the other murders he had committed that is.

*~*~*~*

Joanne walked around Sirius' office rather nervously.

"Colleen, where did you say that man took Zarya?"

"For the 20th time, he said he was taking her to his flat from the bar."

"Right, right. And when was this again…?"

"About 2 hours ago." Colleen told Joanne in monotone, she had explained everything at least 10 times over.

"And Trixie and Jacki?"  
"Trixie's bar-tending job is probably over by now, I'd guess she's off in her cab, and Jacki is on that other case-"

"You know, I think I'm going to resort to desperate measures." Said Joanne, casting a glance over Justin Finch-Fletchley.

She rummaged through her purse, and finally extracted a small, black object. 

"What in the hell is that?" 

"It's called a cell phone, I think. Supposedly, Jacki has one, and I can talk to her using it."

"Wow." Sirius looked at the phone in awe.

"You know Colleen," Joanne was punching in the number Jacki had given her eagerly, "You don't have to stay here. Go and enjoy your break!"

"Alright fine, but I can't promise I won't be dropping in on you guys…"

*~*~*~*

_Brrrriiiiiinnnnnnngggg, Brrrriiiiinnnnnnnnnggg_

"What the-"

"Keep driving, just the phone…"

"Hello?"

"Jacki…? Can you hear me…?"

"Yes I can, who is this? Joanne?"

"Yep! Just wanted to know where you were. We solved the Mary Sue Murders case!"

"How… ducky. I'm in the car with Miss I-can-drive-at-5-miles-an-hour-through-London."

"Oh, Trixie driving..?"

"Yeah. Oh, and do you have any idea who…"

"What?"

"Oh sorry, hang on a second," Jacki pulled the papers out of the envelope once more.

"Ok. Do you have any idea who… erm. See-muss Finny-gan is?"

"No… Should I?"

"I'm not sure. According to Charlie, he's been kidnapping women and then murdering them. He usually picks people out at bars and brings them to his house…"

"Oh really? Sound nas- Wait a minute. House? Bar? ZARYA!"

And the phone was dropped.


	10. Part 10

A/N Okay, sorry that suddenly my cameo suddenly springs to life when she virtually nonexistent before, but I am determined to fit her and her Snape affair in somewhere

A/N Okay, sorry that suddenly my cameo suddenly springs to life when she virtually nonexistent before, but I am determined to fit her and her Snape affair in somewhere. J 

Seamus knelt down next to the still form of Zarya, his voice comforting and smooth. "How do like knowing that your old beau is a serial killer, Zarya? Knowing that you and all the angels will die tonight. But don't worry, I'll enjoy you and all your female colleagues before-and after-I'm through with you." He whispered.

Zarya stared angrily up at him, willing her eyes to shoot daggers. 'Don't come after me, don't come after…' she thought, 'Oh hell, what am I thinking? Come after me, but don't get yourselves killed!'

~^~

"Gabi, Macabre, Jaki, Sirius, Colleen, Trixie, all of you, get over here! You need to rescue Zarya and kick some Finny-gan Arse!" Joanne screamed into the fire. She had cast as many spells as possible, and was currently projecting her head into the fireplaces of all the angels. Flashing through the different scenes surrounding angel's mantels, she witnessed Gabi experimenting with the art of chocolate using Draco as her canvas. Macabre was snogging the hell out of Severus Snape, Jaki was on the road, Sirius and Colleen were upstairs, and Trixie was with Jaki. "Gabi, Macabre, snap out of it and get off the men. No, don't… Gabi, put down that jar of caramel! Draco, you are not helping by doing that with your tongue. What exactly are you doing anyway? Oooh! I'm definitely going to have to try that with Sirius. Err, ahem. Get off of Draco and get moving Gabi!" She scolded, then turned on Macabre. "Interesting method of cleaning teeth Macabre, but we've got more important things to do then watch your dental methods. Get your butt in gear, and get moving! No, no! I didn't say too… Severus Snape! Put that spoon down now and get away from the fireplace! I said-arrrrgh!" Joanne jumped back when he tried to attack her with it. "All right, all right. But it's your fault if Zarya dies!" Macabre sighed and got up, gently removing the offending smooth from Severus' grasp.

"If she's in that much trouble, I guess I should come. So what happened? Did she get dragged off to another jail somewhere?" Macabre asked as she threw flew powder into the fire. She stepped into the roaring flames and called out, "Angel's office!" Severus gave her departing figure one last sorrowful look before sitting down to make more plans for the escapades of ice cream and strawberries to come.

~^~

The situation was briefly explained to oblivious members of the Angels before they apperated to Seamus Finnigan's doorstep. Most of them were vaguely imagining a castle that was overflowing with blood with manacles hanging from the walls. They greeted instead by a large, cheery house sitting on a vast green lawn that was decorated with daisies and fruit trees. Gabi blinked twice and turned to her colleagues. "Maybe there are more then one Seamus Finnigan?" 

Jaki rolled her eyes. "In one town? How bloody likely is that? Besides, this is the perfect place for a serial killer's hide out. Totally unbelievable. Come on!" She grabbed Gabi in one hand and Colleen in the other, dragging them toward the front door. She almost knocked. The house had that kind of impression-innocent. Feeling slightly guilty, as if she were barging in uninvited, Jaki pointed her wand at the door and screamed "Alhomera!" nothing happened.

Macabre frowned at the offending door and shook her head. Beckoning the other angels to follow her, she walked over to the window. Jaki nodded approvingly. "Good idea," she complemented her, and pointed her wand at the window. "Alhomera!" she repeated, praying that something would happen this time. Nothing did.

Macabre blinked at her. "Actually, I was thinking of something else. Does anybody here have a mutant purse from hell that ways at least twenty pounds?" She was rewarded with a sack that fit her description exactly. It looked like it had at one point been made of alligator skin. Macabre didn't particularly want to know who was the owner of such an object, and refrained from asking. Instead, she swung it over her head several times. When it had built up some speed, and the other members of Charlie's Angles were stretched out on the ground, taking cover, she let it fly at the window.

CRASH!


	11. Part 11

Deep inside the house Seamus and Zarya heard a faint rumblings
    
     
    
    Deep inside the house Seamus and Zarya heard a faint rumblings.
    
    "It's them.I know it's them," thought Zarya.She could feel Seamus' 
    
    attentions fading, distracted by the noisy intrusion.Without 
    
    hesitation Zarya began putting up the fight of her life.There she 
    
    was, wiggling on the floor with all of her might, held tight by the 
    
    bonds of Seamus' adoration.
    
     
    
    For in his mind, the only reason he did these things was because 
    
    he loved these women.Zarya was so beautiful, writhing around on the 
    
    floor.Seamus' heart filled with excitment.He couldn't wait to show 
    
    her how much he loved her.He would mark her as his.Just like the 
    
    others.He would look beneath her skin into her true beauty.
    
    Unfortunately this kind of love always left the ladies well spent.
    
    Seamus knew his love for Zarya would only last a few days.Then it 
    
    would be over and she would never love another again.Just like the 
    
    others.
    
     
    
    As the gang peered inside the house, they realized that 
    
    appearances can indeed be decieving."This is more like what I was 
    
    expcecting," said Macabre.The girls searched the room with thier 
    
    eyes.The walls were a dark grey stone with chains and hooks 
    
    suspended here and there.There was a cabinet filled with a variety 
    
    of sharp, twisted metal prods.Colleen put her hand on the window 
    
    sill and leaned further inside.
    
     
    
    "Hey," she whispered, "there's something in the corner.Anybody 
    
    got a light?"Trixi raised her wand and uttered the familiar spell.
    
    Instantly they were bathed in a warm yellow glow.Obviously the spell 
    
    that protected the exterior of the house held no power once inside.
    
    The angels' mouths fell open.Bits of flesh and blood splattered 
    
    the walls.Excrement was smeared all about the floor.They could 
    
    almost hear the terrified scream of others who had been in this room. 
    
    There in the corner, hudled together on the floor, were two badly 
    
    beaten young ladies.Hugging close for protection and warmth.Their 
    
    bodies naked except for the myriad of slashes, gashes and burns.
    
    Gabi recognized one of them immediately."It's Felicia!She was 
    
    supposed to relpace Joanne in the field.Remember girls?"In the 
    
    excitment of the past few days, no one had noticed that Felicia had 
    
    never arrived at Dragon Fire."Felicia, it's me, Gabi.Who's that 
    
    you've got with you?"
    
     
    
     


	12. Part 12

Gabi recognized one of them immediately. "It's Felicia! She was 

supposed to replace Joanne in the field. Remember girls?" In the 

excitement of the past few days, no one had noticed that Felicia had 

never arrived at Dragon Fire. "Felicia, it's me, Gabi. Who's that 

you've got with you?"

Felicia glanced at the girl and whispered, "Gracie-Lynn, the Mary Sue we were supposed to be protecting. She is in really bad shape."

"Shit, are you hurt? Can you walk?" asked Macabre.

"Yes, but you really need to hurry and get us out of here, Seamus is in the other room and is going to be back real soon," interjected Felicia, wincing in pain as she was moved.

"We will have you out in a second. Where is Zarya?" inquired Jacki.

"She must be in the other room with Seamus, although we didn't see who he brought in," moaned Felicia as they finished removing her from the window.

Once they had extricated Felicia and Gracie-Lynn, they were able to see the extent of their injuries. They were lucky to be alive.

"I just can't believe that Seamus would do something like this," said Colleen totally perplexed. "I know him through Zarya and it is so unlike him. Seamus was always kind and gentle. Something just isn't right."

"You may find it hard to believe but he is a monster," stated Felicia. "He grabbed me from my flat, brought me here and then proceeded to beat the shit out of me," Felicia continued hotly.

"Yes I know dear, but did he act strange?" inquired Colleen.

"You mean other than like a psychotic killer?" asked Felicia getting rather angry. "Why are you trying to justify why he did this?"

"Because I know him and it is totally out of character for him," Colleen retorted calmly.

"He was acting strange," whispered Gracie-Lynn from the ground where she lay. "He had this airy fairy kind of look about him and he mumbled to himself. He kept repeating that he had to please him and find all the beautiful woman, and look to their beauty within." 

"See," complained Colleen, "Something just isn't right."

~~~~

Back inside the house, Zarya was doing everything in her power to distract Seamus' attention away from the other girls. Zarya was like that, always thinking of others before herself.

When Zarya started to wiggle on the floor, Seamus became very excited and moved his attention to Zarya, forgetting all about the women in the other room.

"Oh Zarya," he moaned, laying over her body, keen to the movements she was making, "I want to love you."


	13. Part 13

Back at Dragon Fire, the atmosphere was far from placid

Back at Dragon Fire, the atmosphere was far from placid. But both couples were finding time to be alone, and late at night, Brandie slipped out of her room and tiptoed down the corridor into the chamber where Draco slept. 

"Hey, doll," she whispered, shaking him gently. 

"Mmmph... Allie?"

Brandie paused for a moment before deciding that he was just tired, and a little confused. "It's me, honey. Brandie."

Suddenly, Draco sat bolt upright. "You'd better go," he muttered coldly. 

"What?" She was shocked. Draco had never asked her to leave before – in fact, she usually had to remind him to get out of **her** bed. What was going on here?

"Draco, what's wrong? You're not telling me something," she accused. 

He sighed heavily, obviously under great stress. "No," he said finally, "I'm not."

"Well, what is it, then?" Brandie was beginning to grow impatient. 

"It's... going to take a bit of explaining."

^*^

"God. This guy is one sick bastard. I'm just glad we caught him." Gabi shook her head, obviously disgusted. Colleen still didn't seem convinced, though.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "It just... doesn't seem like **Seamus**. I've known him for a long time. He and Zarya were engaged, you know."

"People change," Gabi said gently. She paused, and then continued. "Why did they break up?"

"She never talked about it," Colleen murmured. "It was last year – around Christmastime. You remember, she suddenly became really reckless? That accident in Dublin..." Her words trailed off. "But she blamed herself, that's the thing. I don't think this is about Seamus at all." She paused, and suddenly her eyes widened. She crossed the room, staring intently at the floor.

"What?" Gabi was confused.

"Not about Seamus at all," Colleen repeated. Seeming to find what she had been looking for, she dug her wand out of her purse and tapped it on a section of the floor paneling. The wood slid away, revealing a damp stone staircase. She motioned Gabi over, and the two descended slowly, wands outstretched to meet whatever foes might be lurking in the dungeon. 

The only foe they found, though, was an unconscious and rather securely tied man – a man who, on closer inspection, was missing a lot of his sandy hair.

A man who looked like a skinnier, abused version of Seamus Finnigan.

Coleen just looked at Gabi. 

"Polyjuice."

^*^

"You're WHAT?"

"I'm leaving." Draco repeated himself quietly. "I can't be with you anymore. I just... I don't love you, Brandie. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Her voice was shrill and piercing, and Draco had to cover his ears. 

"Calm down," he snapped, beginning to get exasperated with her childish antics.

"Is there another woman?" Brandie was close to tears. "I'll rip her fucking slut whore throat out... that sod off motherfucker..."

"Well, not another **woman**, exactly," Draco began, but Brandie cut him off.

"What is it, then?"

"I don't know how to explain this, really... so I guess I'll just say it." He paused, composing himself, and looked directly into Brandie's eyes.

"I'm in love with Alastor Moody."


	14. Part 14

Back at the Finnegan household, Colleen was reporting to Joanne

Back at the Finnegan household, Colleen was reporting to Joanne.

"Annie? Colleen here…Yes, we're still here…Is someone crying?…Brandie was dumped?Happens to us all…For WHO? *laughter* Well, Annie, back to the point.Gab and I found Seamus…him too, but I meant the real Seamus, Mr. Murder-Man is a polyjuice counterfeit…What do you mean, you knew?Well, Gabi's trying to revive him now…no, for some odd reason she's using her wand this time…Ok, Annie, I'll report back later.Bye."

She quickly put out the small fire she had used to call Dragon fire and turned back to Gabi.Gabi had Seamus untied, but he was still unconscious, and she was visibly raking her mind for any and all healing spells she might know.

"Damn this.Colleen, do you know the spell to reverse a concussion?"Colleen rushed over, and they bent their heads together, trying in vain to come up with it.

"This will take awhile…"

^~*~^

Draco looked down at a photograph of his ex-girlfriend and laughed. 

"Sorry, Brandie, but you were never mine." He crossed the room and sat in the lap of Allie Moody, his secret lover of months, and grandson of the famed Auror.Kissing him, Draco felt Allie twitch and smiled.

"What are you up to doing tonight, sexy?" Draco asked him playfully, letting one hand roam down the other man's chest.Allie rose, lifting Draco in his arms, and slowly made his way toward the bed.Once there, he dropped Draco onto the bed and slid on top of him, straddling him.

Draco bent his head upwards, capturing his lover's lips in a fiery passion.His lips raked across Allie's teeth, while intently thrusting his tongue in and out of Allie's mouth.Allie let his hands roam down Draco's chest, desperately tearing at the various bindings holding his clothes together.Pulling off Draco's black robes, unbuttoning and removing both his trousers and his starched white shirt, Allie soon had his blonde lover in nothing but his mere boxers.

They broke the kiss away, and Draco flipped on top of Allie.Resorting to a simple banishing charm, Allie's various garments soon lay still in a heap on the floor.Draco looked into the honey-gold eyes of his lover and tangled his hands in Allie's long brown locks.Bending down, Draco let his tongue dance across Allie's chest, reaching over to lightly play with the ring with his fingertips, kissing the alternate nipple simultaneously.

Kissing Allie's stomach, Draco reached down and removed his boxers in a swift move.Pulling apart his lover's legs, he commenced with his act of love.

^~*~^

"All right, on the count of three.One…two…three!" The two women struggled to get Seamus to his feet.Colleen conjured up some food for him while Gabi summoned a strengthening potion from her huge purse from hell used to break open the upstairs window.

"Gaah…ack…who are you?" Seamus finally stammered out.Faces were swimming before him, and he didn't recognize either of them, that is, at first.

"Hey, Leenie!What are you doing here?"Colleen smiled at her old nickname and proceeded to tell the story.

"So the big bad Seamus-impersonator has Zarya, and let me tell you, when I saw him at the club last night, I thought he was you."Colleen sat down on the floor and buried her face in the palms of her hands.

Gabi immediately crossed to her friend and colleague, wrapping a comforting arm around Colleen's shoulders."It's ok, Colleen, you didn't know.And now we know for a fact that Seamus isn't doing this…"

"Ahem."Both women turned their attention back to Seamus.

"I believe I can help," he continued, grinning at them.Colleen and Gabi rushed to his side.

"What is it, Seamus?Who?Do you know?" They shot questions at the poor boy in rapid succession.

"First things first," he said, and turned to Gabi. "Who are you? Never seen you before in my life.Did you go to Hogwarts?"

Gabi stood and grinned, holding out a hand for him to shake."Gabrielle Rapier, better known as Gabi.I went to school in the States, and became an Angel a few years after my graduation.Nice to meet you, Seamus."

He grinned back at her and nodded, continuing."All right.Every week or so, a man comes down here, he sometimes looks like me, but he usually has long brown hair, and vivid gold eyes, you know, like a cat's."

"Anyone else?" Colleen asked, not recognizing the first description.

"Well," he continued, "once he brought someone else, I think this other guy was his boyfriend.They were holding hands, and kept whispering into each other's ears.It was nauseating."

"So?Did you recognize him?"Gabi was anxious, and had a cat-at-the cream grin, anxious for the info.

"His boyfriend was Malfoy."


	15. Part 15

Gabi and Colleen gasped. "Alastor Moody!" they exclaimed in unison. 

Seamus looked confused. "That old Auror with the weird eye?" 

Then as reality slowly set in they started to laugh until they couldn't control themselves anymore. "Draco's....ha!....psycho killer...ha!" 

"What?" Seamus asked still not understanding. 

* * *

Draco Malfoy lay wrapped contently in the arms of his lover. Little did he know that his lover was a mass murderer or that he had Draco's former flame, Zarya, captive in another room of the house. 

Allie ran his fingers through Draco's silky, blond hair. "Mmm," he moaned as he felt Draco's tongue licking its way across his chest. 

"Draco," he said breathlessly as he felt Draco's tongue go lower, "there's something I've been wanting to try with you..." 

"Is it kinky?" Draco asked curiously cocking his head slightly to one side. 

"Erm...sort of," Allie said thoughtfully. 

"Ok then." 

Allie grinned widely. 

* * *

Meanwhile, all the other Angels were still searching the house for their missing Angel and for any other victims. But the house was huge and they were having trouble finding anything. 

"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack," Macabre said as they turned another corner. She looked down the lengthy hallway and sighed. "Scratch that. What do you call a super-sized haystack?" 

"Guys! Guys!" cried a voice. They all turned around to find Colleen and Gabi apparating into the house. "Seamus isn't the Mary Sue Murderer! Alastor Moody is!" 

Emily shuddered. "I always thought his eye was creepy. Always wandering..." 

"No, not him," Colleen corrected. "His grandson, Allie." 

"Oh I know," Emily said sheepishly. "He's always looking at my ass." 

The other girls snickered. 

"So what should we do?" Brandie asked. 

"I say: Find Zarya then kick his ass." Gabi grinned. "All in favor?" All the girls raised their hands. "OK then. Where do we think Zarya is." 

"Guys! Angels!" shouted another voice as if on cue. "Over here." 

The Angels gasped. "That sounds like Zarya." 

They threw open a door to reveal their missing friend who had managed to untie herself from Moody's ropes. "You have the best timing," said Jacki in awe. 

"Moody's the Mary Sue Murderer," Colleen piped up. 

"Oh, I know," Zarya sighed. "I could tell by the way he was always looking at my ass." 

"Thank you!" Emily exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. 

"They're upstairs," said Zarya motioning to the floor above them. "I can hear," she shuddered, "the _moaning._" 

"Let's go!" They all raced up the stairs to the door the sex sounds were coming out of. 

"....Oh gods, Allie!..." 

"...right there, baby, right there..."

They all covered their mouths to stifle the giggles. "Do we really want to walk in on this?" Brandie asked, creeped out. 

"Hell yeah!" cried Gabi as she threw the door open. The other girls rushed to her side to get a good look at the show. 

Allie and Draco were on the bed, completely naked and in the midst of...you know. Allie appeared to be licking what appeared to be chocolate sauce off of Draco's body. 

"Ooooh. Pour and lick," giggled Colleen. 

"What?!?" Allie sputtered. "Angels!?! What are you doing here?" 

"We figured it out, dimwit. We know you're the Mary Sue Murderer." 

Allie jumped off the bed and seized his wand to protect himself. "I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling Angels." 

They all struck fetching karate poses ready to fight him. "That's right. You gotta get up pretty early in the morning to fool us." 

With that, Allie bolted from the room, fleeing for his life from the obviously superior, and better looking Angels. 

"After him!" The girls rushed toward the door he left out of but where stopped by a frantic cry. 

"Wait!" They all turned around to find Draco pleading with them. It was then that they noticed that Allie had tied him to the bed. "Aren't you going to untie me?" he asked. 

The Angels looked at each other and shrugged, "Nah!" they exclaimed as they ran after Allie. 


	16. Part 16

The angels dashed down the hallways of the house after Alastor Moody, only to find that Draco had tricked them

The angels dashed down the hallways of the house after Alastor Moody, only to find that Draco had tricked them. In the seconds that had been lost listening to him, Moody had disappeared down one of the myriad hallways. 

"Great. He could be anywhere in this-" 

Gabi broke off as Zarya asked, "Hey, where's Brandie?" 

They looked around, but Brandie was nowhere to be found. 

Suddenly, Colleen looked pointedly in the direction of the room they had just left Draco in, with a cheeky grin on her face.

"I forgot to tell you guys… I put a nice little charm on those ropes in there. When someone tries to untie them, they end up getting tied up as well. I was hoping to catch Moody, but… it looks like Brandie's somehow gotten herself tangled up as well."

Felicia started the laughter, but everyone joined in. When they finished wiping tears of mirth from their eyes, Jacki had a thought.

"We should split up. That way we can cover more ground."

No one was averse to the idea, so they quickly paired off. But, because Brandie was *missing*, Zarya had to go searching alone…

***

Zarya silently traversed the hallways, looking around for Moody. Suddenly, a tall figure leapt out of the shadows, and she screamed.

"Moody! Get off me, you filthy--" Her words were lost as a hand clapped itself over her mouth.

"It's okay, Zar. It's me. It's just me."

"Seamus?"


	17. Part 17

Joanne wandered out of the bathroom where she had spent yet another wonderful morning retching into the commode. The reason for all her troubles was still curled up in bed, lying on his back, the sheets just barely coving his lovely assets. He turned onto his back, the sheet falling lower. Joanne admired the view for a few moments before climbing back into bed with him. Sitting up, she flipped through the Daily Prophet, her eyes locking on a story on page three.

"Muggle authorities discovered the body of one Jeanne Louise Fisher Tuesday afternoon. Ms. Fisher was located in a shallow grave outside of Cambridge, her body in what was described by one investigator as 'atrocious condition.' Initial reports seem to link this discovery with the recent rash of murders of American witches living throughout the Isles, but authorities are quick to respond that such determination has not yet been made. Ms. Fisher was born in Atlanta Georgia, USA and transferred to the Isles five years ago. Unlike most of the recent victims, Ms. Fisher did not attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

Joanne shook her head slightly, "This doesn't fit the profile," she murmured in confusion.

"Hmuph," Sirius mumbled, turning to his side and wrapping his arm around her waist, pressing himself up against her side.

Joanne smiled down at her lover as she reached over to grab her cell phone. Dialing, she waited to connect with Jacki.

"Whazzat?" Sirius muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes like a child.

"The cell phone, remember? Jacki gave it to me so I can keep tabs on the Angels and her especially. That girl is my number one cause of premature grays," Joanne laughed, already beginning to worry as no one was answering on the other end of the line.

"Oh, I remember. Why are you calling them so early?" Sirius asked, starting to wake up as he sat up in bed next to her.

"Here…There's been another murder. Damn, Jacki, where the hell are you?" Joanne sighed angrily. She dialed another number, the phone connecting immediately. "Emily! Oh, thank the gods you at least answer your phone. Did you see the Daily Prophet today? Yes… My thoughts exactly. You're tracking Moody right? That's what I thought. And Malfoy? Brandie is tied where?… And you left them like that? Oh dear gods! They used what? Chocolate…hmm, really. But I meant, handcuffs, leather straps, and silk scarves? Oh only rope…hhmmm. No do not ask how I know about those things… Don't laugh at me!…. No we will rescue them…And Zarya, where is she?…. Oh went off with Seamus. Did she take chocolate with her too?…. No don't answer that. Look; let us know if anything develops. Yes, this could be a copycat. I shudder to think what that could mean. What? Oh he's here. He's quite red in the face thanks to our conversation. Silk… No, sheets. Nothing else," Joanne laughed, grinning at Sirius who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Mr. Modesty all of a sudden," she whispered teasingly to him, covering the phone with her hands. "Sure Emily, I'll keep in touch. Tell Colleen to call me when she gets a chance. Oh, that sheriff from Texas… He left a message for her. Yes, maybe she should have mentioned her fondness for…. Pour and Lick baby!" Joanne laughed, Sirius now looking intrigued. "Bye for now, talk to you later."

"What are we pouring and licking?" Sirius whispered, brushing his lips against hers. "We're all out of eclairs."

"There's some whipped cream downstairs," Joanne offered wickedly, her hands winding away his waist and then running up and down his bare back, nails grazing him lightly.

Sirius grunted and then kissed her fully, pulling her down onto the bed so she was stretched out on her back; he was careful to keep his weight off her and the baby as their tongues rubbed against one another.

"Sirius! Hey, Sirius! You here?" Sirius and Joanne couldn't hear the voice calling from the hallway as they were both too focused on the matter at hand, or rather where each other's hands were. "Sirius?"

The door to the bedroom was pushed open, a figure standing in the doorway gaping at the sight in front of him. "Sirius?!"

Sirius finally registered there was someone there, as he quickly covered Joanne, he looked up into the disbelieving eyes of his godson. "Harry?"

"New friend, Sirius?" Harry choked, a laugh struggling to make its way out.

"Annie, love, meet Harry, my godson," Sirius mumbled sheepishly.

"Hi Harry," Joanne laughed, her embarassment outweighed by the hilarity she found in the situation. "Um, Harry, could you possibly…"

"Oh, sorry!" Harry gasped, turning around, his back now to the bed. "I…I would have owled but… I was looking for your help, rather sudden and all…"

"Harry? Oi, Harry! You find Snuffles or not?" another voice called from the stairwell.

"You brought Ron?" Sirius asked lightly, shrugging into a robe and cinching it around his waist. He looked to make sure Joanne was decent then stated, "You can turn around now."

"Yes… We've been searching for…" Harry paused, staring at Joanne. "You've got a few things to tell me, don't you?"

"Yes, he does, Harry," Joanne replied sweetly, glaring at Sirius. Under her breath she hissed, "I thought you told him."

"I thought I did," Sirius hissed back to her, running his fingers through his hair.

"Should I?"

"No!" they yelled in unison. 

"Sirius, go downstairs and see to Harry and Ron. I've got to try and contact Zarya and Gabi, make sure they know the latest," Joanne smiled, shaking her head at Sirius.

"Ok," Sirius replied warily. Leaning closer to her, he whispered seductively, "But the whipped cream will be used later and I don't mean in hot chocolate."

******

"Malfoy was the prime suspect in the bombings but he suddenly disappeared a few months ago. He was seen in a nightclub with one of your girls. Strangely enough, there haven't been anymore bombs found since he's been out of sight," Harry stated in explanation, playing with the ring on his finger as he sat across from Joanne and Sirius on the couch.

Ron added, "We hoped you could provide us with a lead on where he is…" Ron sipped his butterbeer before continuing, "Sooner we get this case taken care of, sooner we can get home to the family."

"I know the feeling," Joanne whispered, leaning her head against Sirius's arm. "How are Hermione and Ginny?"

"Hermione is pregnant," Ron beamed. "Want to see the ultrasound?"

"The what?" Sirius and Joanne asked in confusion.

"It's a picture of the baby," Harry laughed, "the Muggle doctor's take it while the baby is still inside the womb."

"Sure," Joanne replied excitedly, wondering where she could find an ultrasound picture taker herself. 

Sirius stood, motioning for Harry to follow him. "You were rather quiet about Ginny."

"We… It's tough on her, my being gone all the time," Harry admitted quietly, looking over Sirius' shoulder to where Joanne and Ron were looking at the picture. "I… I have this feeling she's seeing someone else."

"What?" Sirius gasped in shock.

"I think there is another man," Harry sighed sadly.

"Oh shit! I blanked…I know where Malfoy is!" Joanne shouted happily. "He's even…waiting for us so to speak."

"Well, let's go then…" Harry smiled, tossing Ron his cloak. "I've been waiting a long time for this!"

****

"They should be right through here…" Sirius mumbled to himself, pushing open the thick door.

"Oh thank the gods! Someone is here to untie me! Please, I can't feel my hands anymore!" Draco pled, apparently uncaring that there were four people staring at his naked form and that Brandie was just as uncomfortable as he was.

"Brandie, now I see what Zarya were so…" she sighed, being cut off when Sirius, covered her eyes and mouth with his hands.

"My Malfoy, that is a lot of chocolate you are wearing," Ron laughed. "Nice of you to wait around for us like this. Makes our jobs a bit easier."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. "Wait a minute. Ron, you remember that fight you had with Malfoy sixth year?"

"How could I forget?" Ron smiled broadly.

"He had a scar after that, didn't he?"

"Yes, on his cheek, marred him for good I did," Ron smirked.

"It's not there," Harry murmured, stepping closer to Draco. He pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation. A white light enveloped Draco's chocolate covered body, quickly turning bright red. "It's not him!"

"What?" Sirius and Ron exclaimed, Joanne kept from responding due to Sirius's hand still over her mouth.

"This is not Draco Malfoy!" proclaimed Harry as Brandie fainted.

*****

Meanwhile, in a spacious flat outside of London….

"Oh gods, that was….that was incredible, lover," a female sighed exhaustedly.

"You are going to kill me if you keep this up," the male moaned, rolling off her onto his back. "But I'll die happy."

"Draco," the woman started, "take me with you this time. I don't want to be here when he returns home. I want to go with you."

"Ginny," Draco whispered, "we can't. You know what I do…who I do it for… It's no life for you."

"I have no life without you," Ginny cried. "Harry…"

"Don't say that name, not when we are in bed, not ever!"

"Sorry, but he… I can't keep this up forever. I know what you do, but…" she trailed off, sobbing quietly.

Draco looked down at her, an indescribable gleam in his eyes. "Come with me, but I will die if you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt. I'm sick of this life. We'll take care of Harry and those Angels once and for all. They won't bother you any longer, my love," Ginny purred, rolling on top of him and rubbing her body against his. "Together, we can take over the world."

"Just remember, I'm always on top," Draco growled, flipping her back over as he took her mouth in a savage kiss, his body taking possession of hers once again


	18. Part 18

Harry caught Brandie as her knees buckled

Harry caught Brandie as her knees buckled. He cradled her in his arms, lowering her gently to the ground, getting her residual chocolate all over himself. 

"Brandie?" he whispered to her worriedly as he gently tapped her face to try to bring her around.

"Mmmmm," was her reply as she began to stir. When Brandie opened her eyes, they were glazed and distant.

"Oh Draco," she said as she grabbed the back of Harry's neck, pulling his face down to hers. Before Harry could react, Brandie was kissing him, thrusting her tongue deep in his surprised mouth as her other hand found it's way to his crotch, attaching it's self to him with a strong grip. 

Abruptly, Harry tore his mouth from hers, wiping the back of his hand across his violated mouth, flinging her other hand from his privates.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he spat at her as he scrambled to get away from her.

"Draco, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" she cried as she got to her feet and made a dash for Harry.

Harry pulled out his wand pointing it at her. "Don't come any closer Brandie or I will use it," he warned as he stood there in shock.

"Oh Draco, look at you. You have chocolate all over yourself. Come here and let me lick it off," she said huskily as she took a step closer to Harry.

"I warned you Brandie," he said hotly. "Stupefy."

As Brandie hit the floor for the second time in just a few minutes, Joanne rushed to her side.

"Harry I think you should go into the other room before I bring her around," encouraged Joanne as she looked at up at him with concern.

"You don't have to tell me twice. That girl is nutters," he complained tersely.

"Harry, she has had quite a shock today," responded an amused Joanne. Trying to keep a straight face, she continued. "She isn't normally like this….. well except when it comes to Draco.

Harry looked to Sirius for support but found his godfather standing there biting his top lip to keep from laughing himself.

"Oh a lot of help you are," Harry shot as he turned and left followed by Ron, who was teasing him unmercifully. "Gods," he sniggered, "Who would have ever thought you would be mistaken for Draco," Ron continued as he sniggered more.

"Oh shut the fuck up," said Harry as he slammed the door.

"Enervate," said Joanne as she waved her wand.

Blinking, Brandie sat up and asked in voice that Joanne didn't recognize, "Where am I and who are you?"

"Brandie," Joanne said becoming very worried. "It's me…..Joanne. Don't you recognize me?" 

"Brandie? Who's Brandie," she said looking from Joanne to Sirius.

"Oh shit," exclaimed Sirius whispering to Joanne as Brandie looked around in puzzlement. "Now what do we do?"

~~*~~*~~

"So what did the Doctor say," asked Sirius anxiously as he Harry and Ron stood in the waiting room.

"He said that she is suffering from post trauma syndrome," said Joanne as she looked at the puzzled faces of these three men.

"Okay…." replied Sirius, "and this means what exactly?"

"It means she has suffered a tremendous trauma and is reacting to it," explained Joanne.

"So how do we fix it?" wondered Harry aloud.

"We give her support and just talk to her. She will be okay in time," said Joanne.

"What triggered it?" asked Ron stupidly.

"Well lets see….. in the last few days, the man she loves went from loving her, to being gay, to not being himself at all. That would cause trauma," replied Joanne facetiously.

"Yeah I guess that would do it," Ron replied.

"Ya think?" said Joanne obnoxiously and then continued with, "Sorry, hormonal," as she smiled at the group.


	19. Part 19

Ron couldn't sleep

Ron couldn't sleep. He couldn't even sit still. All he could do was pace the tiny living room of his cramped flat, wearing an anxious groove in the carpet. He checked his watch obsessively, timing the seconds, waiting and watching. He hated the feeling of helplessness; yet he was afraid to leave. So he paced.

Finally, mercifully, he heard the lock turn. He paused and looked up, eyes questing for the dark-haired figure he knew was about to walk through the door. They had shared a flat for almost six years, ever since they had finished their studies at the Paracelsus Institute. 

Ron didn't speak at first, giving Harry the opportunity to apologize. He didn't, though, so Ron started.

"Where have you been?" His voice was a tense whisper, shaking with repressed emotion.

"Out." 

"So I gathered." Ron wrinkled his nose at the stench – a mixture of smoke, cheap perfume, and alcohol. "It's four in the morning, Harry."

Harry looked dumbly at his watch. "So it is," he agreed after a moment.

"Couldn't you have at least _called_? There must have been a fire, wherever you were."

Harry just looked at him.

"Listen, Ron, I'm tired. Let's go to bed, love." He moved drunkenly towards the taller, red-headed man, trying to sling an arm around his waist, but Ron pulled away, catching Harry's hand. He turned his wrist over carefully, peering intently at the pristine flesh.

"Harry, where'd you get this scar?" Ron's voice was a dangerous whisper.

Harry didn't respond.

"Harry, this isn't funny. Now, you tell me why you've got a scar that looks about the same size as the Dark Mark, or--"

Ron never had a chance to finish his sentence. 

***

"Zarya! Zarya, are you there?" Joanne had been pounding on the door for a full five minutes when Sirius sidled up to her. "She's not there," he announced.

"Well, you can certainly be counted on to state the blindingly obvious, if nothing else," she snapped. Sirius looked rather taken aback, and her face fell immediately. "Oh, love, I'm sorry. I'm just so tense... it's the baby. I'm always sick, and stressed, and, just..." Sirius put his arms around her gently, and she collapsed into his embrace, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, but the had to part reluctantly when footsteps began to echo down the corridor. Joanne heard a faint tinkle of flirtatious laughter, and then a low, masculine voice muttering softly. Joanne only caught a couple of words – "Bailey's" and "ice cream".

Zarya and Seamus rounded the corner, arms wound tightly about each other's waists, and looking very pleased with themselves – and with each other.

"Oh, hello, Annie, darling." Seamus kissed Joanne gallantly on the cheek, ignoring Sirius' death glare. Zarya just laughed, never releasing her hold on Seamus' waist.

Before Sirius could take any action, though, Colleen burst in, breathing raggedly. "Harry too," was all she managed to gasp out.

"Colleen. Slow down, doll." Zarya's voice was soothing, yet concerned. "What are you talking about? What's happened to Harry?"

"He's not Harry. Draco – Seamus – Moody – Harry. None of them are real."

"You mean... Harry's being impersonated now? Just like Seamus?" Sirius sounded puzzled.

"No, no. It's worse than that. Whoever this is that we're following – I don't think any of us know how big this is. It's not about Polyjuice, and it's not about Moody, and it's not about women. The man we're looking for apparently has the power to _change form_ at will. No wand, no magic. He just decides who he wants to be, and he becomes that person." Colleen paused, looking around to make sure the impact of her words sunk in.

"He can be anyone, anywhere, anytime. He could be right here in the room with us. He could be you, Sirius."


	20. Part 20

The tall, pudgy man looked at himself in the mirror, quite elated at his progress

The tall, pudgy man looked at himself in the mirror, quite elated at his progress.Swiftly he transformed himself into Harry, then watched with a grin as he made his face melt into the shape of Draco, to all three Angels that he had made "Draco" sleep with.

"They'll regret ever picking on me at school…" he muttered to himself under his breath, and returned to his reflection.

"Eeew!Oh my god, you mean I didn't pour chocolate over Draco?It was a weird Draco-wannabe?Nasty!"Brandie was utterly disgusted at the thought that for all she knew, she had slept with a complete stranger.Not that it was anything new, but she really didn't like not knowing what he or she looked like.

She and the rest of the Angels were perched all around the main lounge at Dragon Fire, all listening to Charlie's report.

"So, Angels, remember, be on your guard, this shape-shifter could be anyone.Just keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

They said their farewells, and Sirius broke the connection.

"I wonder who the chameleon dude is…" Felicia questioned aloud, lips pursed in thought.

"Good question," Joanne replied. "Gabi, you're an expert at transformations, any idea where this guy learned this?"

Gabi looked up at Annie from where she was playing with her hair."Huh?Oh, um…well there is this one book that I've heard of.Supposedly there's only one or two copies in print, but it's got extremely detailed instructions on how to morph into anything."

The other angels tilted their heads, none having ever heard of this.

Gabi continued."Sirius, have you ever met Professor Ianthe Dagmar?She taught Human Transfiguration over at Paracelsus…it's only available to those who score in the top ten percent on the assessment tests."

He nodded, adding, "Yeah, I met her a few years back, doing research."

"Well, she told my class about the books, suggesting that if one was ever found, to send it to her.Maybe one of the students in her classes is our madman."

"Good idea," Joanne broke in."Colleen, can you try to find past class lists, and once you have them, you and Felicia here run background checks on every person.Brandie, Jacki, Zarya, you three work together, each tailing Draco, Harry, and Seamus, that way if two of you were to spot any of them in separate places, well, we'd have the bad guy."

"What about us?" questioned the remaining Angels.

"You guys stay here and try to track down those books.I've got the worst feeling that if there's only one or two, they're most likely in Voldie-poo's hands."

The young man smoothed down his hair and gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

"Not pretty…not pretty at all…"

A moment later, he looked again, smiling sweetly at his new face."…Much prettier…"

He stripped down out of his clothing and stared at the female body he had become.This one was curvy, hips just right with a tiny waist.Shapely breasts adorned her chest, and he smiled in glee, before reaching down to get used to the new genitals.

Deciding she was not right, he transformed again, remaining nude.He smiled at the fact that his new body was male, but was angered when he realized that this person he had embodied was well-endowed, whereas he wasn't.Looking into the mirror at his face, he squinted, needing those round glasses that *so* perfected the Potter face.Grimacing, he returned to his normal shape and dressed himself.

"Does anyone have any ideas where we might just be able to find that bloody book?"Emily exclaimed, throwing her hands down.The other girls shot angry looks at her, since they had all been searching for the last few hours.

"Let's get food," Gabi sighed, getting to her feet."I'm famished.Where you guys wanna go?"

It was a tie, Chinese or pizza, so they sat arguing for a moment before Joanne finally sighed and Apparated off, returning with menus for both.

"Here, this will make things easier, just call them on your…cell phones, they'll bring the food to you."

"Really?Spiffylicious!"

The group turned and stared at Gabi, who had already whipped out her pink phone to dial up for some tasty lo mein.

No one noticed the two women appear near the large school.The slightly smaller of the two ran her hand through her short, dark-blonde hair and sighed.She turned to her comrade, saying, "So, this is it, Colleen, 'eh?"

Colleen grinned at Felicia and marched through the doors, immediately stopping the first person she saw, a young man.She tossed her hair and touched his wrist gently, establishing contact.

"Excuse me, honey, but can you direct us to the Dean's office?Your help is appreciated so very much…"

Felicia stood back and rolled her eyes, laughing inwardly at the show her friend was putting on.Even more amusing is that the boy was buying it.He quickly led them up a few flights of stairs, and stopped them in front of a trophy case with a large silver coffee mug in it that was labeled "The Mutatio Cup."The boy took out his wand and smacked it against the seemingly-unbreakable glass of the cabinet and cried "Viaticus!".With that, the door to the trophy case opened wide, allowing them all to fit inside.The cup enlarged itself, forming a slide.

"You first," Colleen said, pushing Felicia down the slide, hopping in soon after.

The boy walked off, whistling to himself, and transformed back into his normal shape.Few people heard him muttering to himself, but if they had, they might be worried.

"Great job, you tricked them…again…"

"Wheee!This is fun!"Felicia shouted back to Colleen.After a few _very_ sharp turns, the pair of Angels had truly fallen.After a fifteen-foot drop, the pair landed on a cement floor, luckily with minimal injuries.They looked up at the tunnel they had traveled through, only to watch it seal up.

"Shit!How are we going to get out of this one?"Colleen swore, pulling out her cell phone, realizing that she had no reception.Felicia, on the other hand, was nursing a fractured ankle, curled on the ground.Noticing this, Colleen quickly prioritized and healed her friend, helping Felicia to her feet.

"All right…um…how about Apparating?Maybe we can do that," Felicia suggested, and they both pulled out their wands.Seconds later, they popped back into the exact places they had left.

"Fudgeness in a bucket…" Felicia muttered.

Colleen couldn't help but grin."What?"

"Fudgeness in a bucket…Gabi says it all the time, I guess it kinda rubs off…"The two women looked at each other and laughed, then split up to examine every inch of the dungeon.

Meanwhile, Zarya was not only keeping an eye on Seamus…she was keeping two hands and a few other various body parts on him as well.

"Oh gods, babe, that was wonderful…" he sighed into her long brown hair."Love you…"

She rolled over and kissed him soundly, wrapping her arms around him before falling asleep.

"I know…"

The sandy-haired man watched his reflection carefully, as he did frequently.He was getting better.Incredible, to be honest.Having only picked up this "skill" a few months before, he could almost seamlessly transform himself.No more popping or getting stuck as a certain person.He could change into any person after only seeing them once or twice, say nothing for age.He could be Harry Potter at twelve or at twenty, any age he had seen someone, he could be.He admired his talent carefully, knowing that he could be found out, they'd just have to find the book in his flat, carefully concealed as a dead mouse hidden under his floorboards. 

"Anyone could find it…" he told his reflection.

"You hid it well enough," he replied.

After a few moments of arguing with himself, the young man turned himself into the incarnation of himself at eleven, then thirteen, fifteen, seventeen, and then to his current twenty one.

"They said I wasn't any good at transfiguration…my warthogs all had wooden heads…my teapots looked like they were made by a five year old…"

"Don't worry, Neville…they'll never see you coming…"


	21. Part 21

CA RR

CA RR Part 21

Team written by SWMF, Tessie and w&m_law

Hermione woke, beads of sweat forming on her brow as she let out a high-pitched scream. Ron, her husband of 7 years, was immediately awake. 

"Mione, what's wrong, love. Are you all right? Is it the baby?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms trying to calm her down. 

"You.....Harry.....Aaggghhh," was all she could choke out as she trembled in his embrace. 

"Breath," he coached, "What was the dream about?" he questioned as she continued to shake. 

Breathing deep as Ron had suggested, Hermione started to calm down. "Better now?" he asked his very pregnant wife. "Are you and the baby okay?" 

Breathing slower she nodded and with a quivering voice started to speak. "I was dreaming that you and Harry were lovers and that Harry had the dark mark. Oh Ron, it was so real. Please tell me it wasn't true." 

"Shit, you found us out," replied Ron trying not to laugh. 

"Oh Gods," sobbed Hermione, "Please No!" 

"Mione, I was just kidding. Calm down my love," he comforted her, kicking himself for making such a stupid joke. "I love you, I always have. I do love Harry but not like that. He is my best friend, but that doesn't mean I want to sleep with him, much less do anything else. And as for the dark mark, that will never happen either. After what you know who did to his family. He would never in a million years go to the dark side. I promise," he continued as he held her close.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she sniffed and then said, "Well I couldn't blame you if you went somewhere else, I mean look at me. I am as big as a house," she pouted. 

"Mione, I think you are the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth, no scratch that in the universe. I am going nowhere. You and this baby are my life and I love you both more that anything. I promise that Harry and I have no feelings what so ever for each other. We are only friends," he confided as he ran his finger slowly and tenderly down her face. 

"I love you Ron, and you mean everything to me and the baby too," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him. As their lips touched, Hermione felt a surge of passion that only Ron could bring out in her. When Ron deepened the kiss, he squeezed her just a little to hard. "Ouch," she complained in pain. 

"What's wrong," he questioned panicking. 

"Your child thought that you squeezed just a little to hard that's all," she laughed. 

"You felt the baby move?" he asked in awe. 

"No, this child just kicked the shit out of me. Strong legs this baby has. Want to feel?" she asked as she grabbed his hand, placing it on her large tummy. 

Ron's eyes got as big as saucers as the baby did a flip in Hermione's womb. "That is our baby?" he stared, looking into her beaming face. 

Smiling broadly, Hermione affirmed as she lowered her lips to his once again. This time however, Hermione's lips missed the target, Ron had passed out cold. Hermione shook her head mumbling as she tucked him back in bed, "Men, I sure am happy they don't have to give birth. They would never make it." A soft knocking was heard at the bedroom door and Hermione softly called, "Yes, Harry?"

"I heard someone scream…Is everything, OK?" he asked, noting Ron still sleeping.Only Ron could sleep through his wife's screams, the big dolt.

"Just a nightmare, starring you and Ron," Hermione laughed, sitting up fully in the bed."Doing you really don't wanna know what," she grinned, rubbing her stomach distractedly.

"It seems I really don't…" Harry muttered, confused but not wanting to be enlightened.

"Why are you here, Harry?Ginny left yes, but…"

"The flat is too empty without her," Harry whispered sadly."She's gone, Hermione.How did I manage to screw this up so royally?"

***

Meanwhile, in a small bungalow on the coast of Bora Bora…

"Fools!Utter fools!They actually thought I would stoop so low as to sleep with…"

"You weren't sleeping, lover," Ginny cackled."You were licking if what the dailies say is true."

"The only woman I will ever lick from is you, my queen," Draco growled seductively, tossing aside the paper."Whoever was impersonating me did us a favor.They've been so busy tracking down this impersonator that we've been able to disappear completely.They'll never know what hit them," he plotted, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Ginny laughed, "Everyone go boom!"

"Pop goes the Ministry!Damned prats trying to run our community, looking like idiots in the process," Draco complained, his eyes glazing over with the desire for power.

"I love it when you plot," Ginny cooed."You're so sexy when you're evil," she purred, crawling across the bed and licking the side of his face like a cat.

"Power is sexy.And with the Minister of Magic dead, we'll move in.Malfoy money can buy lots of things, especially friends in high places," Draco smirked, grabbing her arms and twisting them down onto the bed."We'll have the world in our hands.Those meddling Angels will have their funds pulled and will then be…" Draco trailed off, Ginny's hips grinding against his muddling his mind."I cannot think with you doing that."

"Shut up and kiss me.No more thinking.Only feeling, glorious feeling…" Ginny laughed, silencing him with her mouth as Draco showed her just how powerful he was.

***

As the bedsprings got a workout in Bora Bora, Neville Longbottom stared into a mirror in his English hideaway.

"A fool!They think you're a bumbling fool!" he yelled at the reflection, rapidly changing his shape, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and then the man he hated, hated more than life itself, Sirius Black.

Looking into the mirror, he couldn't help admire the dark haired man who looked back at him."I should be in Dragon Fire.I should be the one surrounded by Angels.I should be!You're a no good convict, Black.I will make you pay for taking what should have been mind."

Neville changed back into himself, silently congratulating himself.He would get back where it would hurt most.He'd take the lives of the most precious things to him, Joanne Wilding and Harry Potter.Now, all he had to do was figure out how…"

***

While Neville was scheming to take the lives of the Angel and the Boy Who Lived, in a cabin tucked away in the Scottish highlands, Alastor Moody stared blankly across the green fields…

"They think they've won…They think I'll remain in hiding.Ha!I'm not _hiding_, I'm simply biding my time.I've already got my next target ready…Forget those stupid American witch whores, I'm moving onto bigger and better things…."

Alastor lifted the small, black and white photo, caressing the still image of the Angels: Colleen, Gabi, Zarya, Joanne, Brandie, Emily, Felicia, Jacki… all of them, smiling angelically for the camera, the wicked bitches that they were completely hidden under the beautiful facades."I'll get you my pretties and your little Black dog too!"


	22. Part 22

CA Chapter 22

When Ron woke the next morning, he stumbled into the kitchen to find Harry and Hermione talking over morning tea. 

"So love, did you sleep well?" Hermione asked sniggering as she took another sip of tea. 

"Haha," he replied stupidly. "I can't believe I passed out when I felt the baby move." 

Trying to stifle a laugh, Harry smiled, "You didn't?" 

"Oh shut up! Yes I did. It was strange to feel something moving around in my wife's stomach like that. It was like that Muggle movie I saw once called Alien. It scared the shit out of me," he complained. "I kept waiting for the thing to jump out of her and attack me," he grumbled more. 

Hermione burst into tears. "Ron, how could you say something like that about our baby," she cried hysterically as she ran from the room, slamming the bedroom door behind her. 

"Son of a bitch!Am I going to be able to do anything right while she is pregnant?" he exclaimed, looking at Harry. "And what are you doing here?" 

"I couldn't stay in that empty apartment any longer. I miss Ginny so much," Harry muttered quietly as he put his head in his hands. "I wish I knew what happened to make her leave." 

"I don't know Harry, she didn't say anything to anyone in the family either. It will work out, you'll see," Ron commented, trying to calm his best friend. 

Suddenly, Hedwig was tapping on the kitchen window. Ron moved to the window letting her in. She landed on the back of the chair next to Harry, sticking her leg out for him to remove the letter. When Harry read it his face went white. "Oh Gods," he cried as he handed the note to Ron. Ron's face fell when he saw the drops of blood on the note. 

**_Harry, _**

**_Please do what they say and I will be fine. Come alone or they will kill me. Meet me where we first made love and don't tell anyone where that is. If you are seen with anyone, they will kill me… slowly. Please I beg of you, Harry help me. _**

**_Ginny _**

***

Back in Bora Bora:

"I sent it," laughed Ginny as she climbed into bed and then kissed Draco soundly. "Now all we have to do is wait for him to come to us."

Draco stood and pulled on his clothing, which was strewn across the room from their latest roll in the hay."I've got to go out and get more supplies, lover."

Ginny frowned, "But this bed is so nice and comfy…"

"All in good time, my Queen," he smiled evilly, quickly kissing her."Now, don't tempt me anymore.You'll make me mad."

"I like mad Draco.He's hot," Ginny laughed seductively."Go, before I change your mind."

As Draco walked down the street, he saw three women moving down the street towards him.One he recognized as Dr. Zarya Jade, who he knew was one of those damned Angels.Which could, Draco realized, only mean that the other two were Angels as well.Ducking into a shop, he prayed that they had not seen him.

"The sun just does not shine this brightly in England!" Brandie laughed, feeling much better since getting out of the hospital."Just what I needed to feel better guys.Thanks for bringing me along."

Jacki pushed her sunglasses onto her face, grumbling, "I hate sunlight.Why couldn't we go somewhere dark and gloomy?"

Zarya smiled, "Because someone said they saw Ginny down here.Harry's a mess so Sirius wanted us to follow up on it."

Brandie shook her head, "Just what we need.More work!This is supposed to be my vacation."

"Working vacation," Jacki muttered."Wait, that, that looked like Draco Malfoy!"

"Draco?" Brandie exclaimed."Where is he?"

"Oh shit," Zarya spat."Brandie, just calm down.Damnit this could set her progress back by weeks!"

Brandie ran forward, escaping the reaching hands of Jacki and Zarya."Draco!"She was like a fox after a hound, seeing a flash of blonde hair she ran inside a store."Draco!My love!"

Draco went completely still.He had no idea what the beautiful Angel was yelling about. His mind snapping back, he looked for an exit.

"Draco!" Brandie shouted, running through the store."Come here Draco!"

The Angel caught up to him as he was trapped and would have to go around her to get out.She grabbed his hands and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply and thoroughly."Oh Draco!"

Draco had very little experience with women running up to him on the street and kissing him.While he had often dreamed of it happening, he was more than a little frightened when it actually occurred, especially since he knew that it was one of the very women he wanted to kill who was doing it.Unfortunately, that wasn't preventing his body from responding to her, until that was, he remembered that Ginny would kill him if she found out.

Zarya and Jacki finally caught up to Brandie and tried to pry her off Draco."She's caught him!" Jacki cheered.

"Yes, but he's going to die of asphyxiation if we don't get her off of him!" Zarya muttered sternly."Brandie come on!"

They managed to get Brandie and Draco separated, raising their wands to stun Draco but Brandie jumped in between."No!" she yelled as the spell hit her, knocking her to the ground.

Draco looked between the psycho Angel and the other two women who had their wands still raised.Knowing he would have to forget about his supplies, he disapparated as the women stared in horror at their unconscious friend.

***

"Annie!Annie! Come down here!" Sirius called up the stairs.

"What is it, Sirius?I was…Oh, hello," Joanne smiled, greeting the young woman standing by the door.

"This is Pansy Parkinson, Annie.She may be able to help us with the shape-shifter," Sirius explained.

"How?"

"I have been teaching at Beauxbaton's Divination Center.I understand you were looking for a book on transfiguration.My father, as you may remember, was a Death Eater," Pansy paused, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Yes, we both remember, Pansy.But how can that help us?" Joanne asked impatiently, rubbing her lower back, which was beginning to ache.

"He had a copy of a certain book.It explains how to be able to shift shapes, without a wand," Pansy revealed as she removed a large, dusty tome from her bag.

"Well, hot damn," Sirius sighed, gingerly taking the book from Pansy's hands."How can we ever thank you?"

"Easy.Tell me where Harry Potter is," Pansy replied quickly, looking over her shoulder at a small child who was sitting on the steps to Dragon's Fire.

"Who…" Joanne gasped, her question answered as she caught a glimpse of the little girl's bright green eyes and coal black hair.

***

"_Ennervate!" Zarya muttered as Jacki performed spells on all the Muggles who witnessed their little mistake._

"What happened?" Brandie muttered, blinking her eyes rapidly."Where am I?"

"Brandie, don't you recognize us?"

"Who are you?" Brandie asked frantically."Where am I?"

"Oh shit.Not again," Jacki sighed.

Zarya looked up at her fellow Angel nervously."This can't be the PTS again.I think there is something else.We need to get her back to England," she whispered.

"OK, well, how do you propose we do that?" Jacki mocked."She doesn't know who she is let alone who we are!"

"Well, then, I guess we have no choice," Zarya shrugged, turning back to Brandie who was looking around at her surroundings, a look of confusion and awe on her face."_Stupify!" _


	23. Final Chapter: Part One

Joanne, in shock, looked back and forth between Pansy and the shy little girl who had now followed her mother in, hiding behind her legs.There was no mistaking the similarity between the child and her lover's godson."She's…"

"Helena Parkinson Potter," Pansy whispered with a smile, reaching down to smooth the child's hair back from her face.

"You cannot be serious!You expect me to believe that this child…Harry's…" Sirius roared incoherently.

"Married?Since when has that stopped anyone?Not my husband?Look into the mirror, Mr. Black.Perfect?Well, I like to think our daughter is just as perfect," Pansy spat quietly, not wanting to upset the little girl.

"How?No…Does Harry know?" Joanne asked in awe, dropping to her knees and smiling at the child.

"I don't…I haven't seen Harry since the night she was conceived.I heard he was getting married…I'm not a home wrecker," Pansy sobbed, causing Helena to look up worriedly.

Sirius was still speechless, he simply stood with his mouth opening and closing as he stared down at the child who was now looking up at him curiously."Hi," she whispered, smiling slightly at him.

Sirius was silent until Joanne nudged him the ribs, hissing, "Talk to her."

"Hi," Sirius choked, still goggling at the resemblance between Harry and Helena.

"Do you know my Daddy?" Helena asked in a quiet voice.

Sirius glanced at Pansy and Joanne seeking help.Pansy stared back, waiting to see what his answer would be while Joanne winked at him, extending her hand down to Helena."Yup, he does, Helena.He's your Uncle Sirius and I'm your Aunt Joey.Would you like some cookies?"

Helena looked to her mother before taking the stranger's hand.Pansy nodded, saying, "Yes," as well.

"Sirius," Joanne whispered as she took Helena's small hand in hers."Get Harry here.Now."

"I think that is a brilliant idea," Sirius muttered, heading towards his office to summon his errant godson, Pansy following Joanne and Harry's daughter to the kitchens.

***

"She what?"

"She ran up to me and kissed me," Draco repeated warily, watching as Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously.

"She…kissed…you," Ginny repeated slowly."Did you kiss her back?" she asked furiously.

"Of course not," Draco quickly assured her."I only have lips for one woman and one woman only."

Ginny eyed him suspiciously.She sat down on the bed in the very same room that she and Harry had first made love in, crossing her legs as she leaned back onto the bedspread."Good.Because if you had," she paused for effect, "I would have killed you."

Draco laughed at the threat."I know, my Queen, I know."He followed her to the bed, leaning over her so his longish blonde hair fell into her face, his lips close to hers but just out of reach."Just remember, the same holds true for you," he warned her ominously."Speaking of other men you've shagged, where is your husband?"

"I don't know," Ginny pouted."Guess he doesn't love me half as much as he said he did."

"I'd be here in a heartbeat," Draco whispered, nuzzling her neck."But then again, I'd never have let you go."

Ginny looked up, her eyes locking with Draco's."You mean that?"

"Of course," Draco murmured in her ear."You are mine, body, heart and soul.If you try to leave, I'll chase you down.If anyone tries to take you, I'll hunt them down and bring you back."

"Draco," Ginny gasped, tears in her eyes from the knowledge that Harry had never loved her like that."Oh, Draco," she cried as his lips captured hers in an all consuming kiss. Ginny moaned as Draco slipped his hand up her leg, feeling her tremble with desire."I want you now," she said fiercely as her lover's hands roamed her willing body.

"Anxious little minx aren't we?" he laughed as she started pulling his clothes off, licking the exposed skin as she went.

"Well can you think of a better way to pass the time….." but her words were cut short as Draco pulled open her shirt, popping buttons in his impatience. As his lips found exposed skin she purred, "I take that as a yes?"

"Gods yes, now hush and love me," he demanded.

***

"What is it Sirius?You're bellowing has not pleased Hermione's baby and that leads to Hermione yelling at Ron and then Ron chewing out me!What is so bloody urgent that I have to drop everything to get here?" Harry complained angrily, stalking into Sirius's office.

"Sit," Sirius ordered none too gently as he pointed to the couch."I expected better of you, Harry.I…I know you didn't have the greatest role models in your life, including me, but…How could you to Ginny?"

"What are you talking about?Ginny?Ginny left me!And I'm supposed to be meeting her in the Shack right now…" Harry trailed off, remembering the letter he'd received by owl.He was worried about her, but right now was more concerned with Sirius's yelling at him, something Sirius had never before done.

"Were you thinking of your wife when…" Sirius trailed off, looking up as the door to his office opened to reveal Joanne with Helena, Pansy right behind them.

"When what?" Harry asked in confusion, turning to follow Sirius's gaze."Hey Joanne…" he stopped upon seeing the child in the doorway.Green eyes met green eyes as he stared at the child who was nearly his mirror image.

"Oh shit, we're early," Joanne moaned, a look of horror on her face as she watched Harry.

"It's OK, Annie, this says it better than I could.Harry meet your daughter, Helena Parkinson Potter," Sirius muttered, motioning for her to leave the room with him.

"Parkinson?" Harry whispered in a strained voice, still staring at the child who was now grinning at him."Oh my gods…"

"Mummy?" Helena asked softly, turning to look up at Pansy who was unconsciously holding her breath, her eyes focused on a man she hadn't seen in three years.

Harry quickly looked up when Helena broke eye contact.He gasped at seeing her there, the woman he had thought about for years, the woman who he couldn't help but think of when he shouldn't, his fantasies giving him more comfort than the touches of his wife.Jumping to his feet, he swiftly crossed the room to stand in front of the girl and the woman who now had his full attention, Ginny completely forgotten.There were a million questions and things he wanted to say that were running through his mind but the only one he could give voice to was "Is she mine?"

"Yes, of course she is," Pansy sobbed tenderly, wanting to reach out and touch him and also throw every hex she knew at him."Just look at her, Harry."

His breath caught at hearing her say his name, at the way she rolled the r's due to her slight French accent.He wanted to hear her say it again and again, preferably screaming it in the throes of passion."I'm too busy looking at you," he murmured, reaching out gingerly to touch her face, to make sure she was really there.

"Is he my Daddy?" Helena asked impatiently, glancing back and forth between the man that looked like she did and was touching her mummy's face and her mummy who was letting the strange man touch her and crying.

Harry's hand was caressing Pansy's cheek as the little girl, his daughter, asked her question.Slowly dropping to his knees, he had to blink back tears."Yes, I'm your Daddy," he told her, voice breaking.

Helena grinned, her face completely scrunching up so wide was her smile."Really?"

Pansy knelt by her child, inches from Harry."Yes, Helena, this is your Daddy," she whispered happily.

"My Daddy…" Helena echoed, touching Harry's face with her little hand mimicking the way Harry had touched Pansy seconds earlier."Are you going to marry my Mummy so we can become a family?"

"Helena…" Pansy started hesitantly, not wanting her to get her hopes up only to be dashed."Your Daddy is…"

"As soon as I can," Harry blurted impetuously."If she'll have me," he whispered hopefully, staring into her eyes."Say you'll have me, Pansy."

"Say you'll have him, Mummy," Helena pushed.

"I'll have you.I'll have you, it's all I've ever wanted to have…" Pansy sobbed as Harry leaned in to kiss her, Helena bouncing happily next to them until they broke, pulling her into a group hug.

***

"Meet her in the first place they made love," Neville thought out loud."How sweet," he sneered.He racked his brain, trying to remember where it was that Ginny and Harry first shagged…It was his seventh year, Ginny's sixth.Ron had been furious, his little sister and all.He remembered vaguely Harry talking about it…How he needed Crookshanks's help to… Through the Willow!"The Shrieking Shack!Ha!"

"Now…how to get Harry…They'll kill Ginny if I show up, but what is another casualty?Never did like that girl anyway, never thought I was good enough for her," Neville remembered bitterly, crossing to the mirror."Who to go as?" he asked his reflection."I've always wanted red hair," he laughed maniacally."Harry will do anything I ask him to when I look like this," he smirked, "including killing his godfather." 

***

"Sirius?" Joanne called from the top of the stairs.Harry and Pansy had used Floo to get to his place the night before to 'talk'.The old house was abandoned except for Sirius and Joanne, but now she could not find him."Sirius are you here?"Grumbling about his not telling her when he disapparated, she slowly descended the stairs, carefully holding onto the railing. 

"Well, little one, lunch then?" she asked her son, rubbing her stomach lightly.She paused to look into Sirius' office, not surprised to see him missing.There was, however, a note taped to the door.

**_Annie—_**

**_Went into Diagon Alley to meet Remus for lunch.You looked so happy sleeping; I couldn't bring myself to wake you.Remus just bought a new flat in London, 12 Vale Royal, 5A is his.He's attached it to Floo of course, wards will prevent your apparating in.Come by when you wake up?We should be done lunch by 2 at the latest._**

**_I love you_**

**_Siri_**

"Couldn't bring yourself to wake me?" Joanne laughed."More like you wanted a little time for male bonding, cigars, and talking about who's shagging who…Of course it's not gossiping though, that's what women do.You wouldn't be caught dead doing that," she grumbled, still wandering towards the kitchen.Looking down at her watch, she saw it was nearing half past two.Figuring she'd make Siri get her something to eat, he had robbed her of lunch by not waking her, she headed back towards the office.She paused, remembering the book she had borrowed from Remus the last time they had visited.As she ran up the stairs to get the book, she didn't hear the soft thud that accompanied Allie Moody's arrival at Dragon Fire.

Allie stepped from the hearth, thanking Ares that Black wasn't there.He needed to find the paperwork on the Angels, he had to know where they lived, where they ate, where they slept if he was going to be able to proceed with his plan.His eyes scanned the room, taking in the messy desk, the cozy couch and the vast bookshelves.His gaze was attracted by the presence of a piece of parchment on the door.Crossing the room silently, he was Alastor Moody's grandson after all, he quickly read the letter."Hmmm," he whispered excitedly, salivating over the opportunity to take out not only 'Annie' but also Black as well."It will make getting the rest of the Angels a lot easier.They'll all be in one place when they attend the funeral of Black and his bitch.Yes, this could be very, very fruitful."

Returning to the fireplace, he threw some powder in, laughing as he cried, "Remus Lupin's flat!"

Joanne was carefully coming down the stairs when she heard a man's laughter."Sirius?Siri?"Rather confused because she knew she heard a male voice, she looked around the office, a sudden chill running up her spine as she realized the letter was no longer on the door.

"Hey!"

Joanne screamed as she spun around, wand out.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Coleen asked worriedly, eyeing the wand still pointed at her."Look if a man's wand springs to life when I walk in a room… well, you know, it's flattering, but wanna put yours back in the holster there, killer?"

"Sorry," Joanne whispered shakily, "there was someone in the house." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Siri left me this letter but it was taped to the door when I went upstairs.When I came down, it's gone now," she explained uneasily."I heard a male voice too, but Sirius isn't here."

"Well of course not, he's at the hospital with Brandie.She lost it again," Coleen shrugged, sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs while she examined her nails.

"He's at Remus's.Not at the hospital."

"No," Coleen repeated slowly, "I just saw him at the hospital.Glaring at me while I flirted with this cute red headed guy who was in the emergency room."

"If he's not at Remus's…Why did the note say to meet him at Remus's then?And what are you doing picking up men in the emergency room?!They're in the emergency room for a reason.They do dangerous things!" Joanne yelled exasperatedly, shaking her head at Coleen who just smiled.

"He was cute," she drawled with a wink."Cute, tall by my standards, not yours, red hair, definitely lickable.He was in for a burn," she laughed, slowly licking her lips in remembrance of his taste."What's so dangerous about a burn?People get burned everyday."

"What burned him?"

Coleen paused, flipping her hair over her shoulder."Well…Um…"

"What burned him?" Joanne repeated sternly as she sat in the chair across from Coleen.

"A dragon."

"A dragon!A bloody, ruddy, sodding dragon!Not dangerous!Not dangerous she tells me!Dragons eat people!" Joanne ranted as Coleen laughed at her.

"Yes, people they don't like," she giggled."Come on.He works with dragons.Do you know what that means?What kind of man it takes to work with a dragon?Two words: big cajones (spelling?)."

Joanne gasped then snickered then giggled then laughed full outright."How big do you think they are?"

"I'd say, from experience, that he's hung like a Hungarian Horntail."

Joanne stopped laughing, leaning towards the blonde Angel."From experience?"

"Those closets they have in the hospital.They're nice and big…" Coleen smiled widely. 

"In a closet?!" 

"Uh huh.And…"

"And?!Oh my god…He was injured I thought…" Joanne gasped, moving to sit next to Coleen, wanting to hear all of this story as she was now living vicariously through her friends when it came to random hookups and shag sessions.

"The burn was on his arm.You don't need your arm to screw…I'd know!"

"What?You did a guy with no arms?" Joanne asked in horror, her hand covering her mouth.

"No.Of course not.You are so guillable…A guy with no legs…"

"Coleen!"

Coleen laughed, "I'm kidding!You know me well enough to know I'm all for flirting and all, but I don't shag every male I see…"

"So you're all talk… Tell me more about the guy in the closet…" Joanne urged impatiently.

"I doubt he's in the closet about anything," Coleen teased."There are a lot of rooms in St. Mungos.Many that aren't even being used.Beds are a bit squeaky though."

"You didn't!You did!Oh gods…" Joanne sighed, leaning back on the couch."Good then?"

"Actually, it was ooh fuck and I was screaming not sighing…And it was spectacular.I'm seeing him again tonight," she announced happily, her eyes glittering."This is the one, I think."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah…He likes caramel as much as I do!" she laughed as Joanne tossed a pillow at her."Now, back to you…If Sirius didn't leave that letter, who did?"

"What letter?"They turned to see Sirius standing in the heart, shrugging off his traveling robe.He crossed the room towards his regular robe as he repeated, "What letter are you talking about?"

"Don't put your robe on, Sirius," Joanne purred, staring at his butt."We need to get you more of those jeans…" she muttered dreamily.

Sirius looked at her over his shoulder, a quizzical yet confused expression on his face."What?What were you talking about before I got here?What letter did I not leave?And where did you disappear to in the hospital, Coleen?"

Joanne smiled at him, thinking about what she'd like to do with him in a closet as she walked as if in a trance, across the room and kissed him deeply."You've got such a cute little ass."

Sirius pulled back, searching her eyes with his."Annie?You're not one of those shape shifter pod people things are you?" he asked warily.

"It's me, you git," she laughed, laying her head on his shoulder."I just like your arse."

Coleen cleared her throat, "Ahem.Guys…The letter?"

Sirius sobered, his mind snapping from Joanne's mouth back to business."Yes, the letter…"

"You didn't write me a letter telling me to meet you at Remus's new place?"

"Remus's new place?Remus doesn't have a new place.He's still in his old place with his new roommate," Sirius replied concerned that someone had forged a letter to her.

"Roommate?" Coleen called from across the room, her mind also thinking of what the faux letter could mean.

"Jacki.It's a long story," Joanne answered with a laugh."Girl has a thing for older men who turn into wolves on the full moons."

"Annie, where is this letter?"

"I don't know…I came down when I heard a man's voice…"

"You heard a man's voice?" Sirius growled, his arm protectively going around her shoulder as he stared straight ahead."In the house?"

"Yes.I thought it might have been you but when I came in here, you weren't here and the letter which was on the door was gone," Joanne explained carefully, Sirius's concern making her more worried than she had been.

"I don't like it, Sirius.Who would leave a bogus letter for her?And who was here?Was it the same person and they just came back to get the letter, chickening out or something?Or was it two people?" Coleen theorized, twisting a lock of hair around her finger as she thought.

"I'm more concerned with what would have happened if she went," Sirius groaned, his right hand possessively caressing her tummy."Did they want you, Joey or did they want to get at me through you and the baby…. Or both?"

"Jo, do you remember where you were supposed to meet Sirius?" Coleen asked suddenly."We could go…See what we discover."

"London, 12 Vale Royal, flat 5A," Joanne remembered after a moment's thought."You can't go, Sirius!"

"Why not?You would have gone to meet me and the sick bastard…well, who knows what he had in store," Sirius growled menacingly.

"No, Sirius.You're too worked up.It clouds your judgment and gets you into trouble.Please, don't go," she plead quietly, her hand resting over his heart."Please, Sirius.Last time you ran off, incensed like this, you spent over a decade in Azkaban."

Sirius stared down at her, his eyes flickering between anger, worry and grief.Finally, he sighed, pulling her into his embrace, "Fine.I'll send some of the girls."

"I wanna go," Coleen volunteered, reminding them they weren't alone in the room."It's been too long since I got to kick a little."

"You'll need back up.Take Jacki and Zarya.Get Remus too, we might need the expertise he has in Dark Arts," Sirius instructed gravely.

Coleen nodded grimly."Will do.I'll report back as soon as we know something," she told them as she apparated to Zarya's flat.

Sirius tightened his arms around Joanne, "You might have been killed.You and the baby."

Sighing, Joanne pressed herself against Sirius.She whispered gently, "We're fine."

"You might not have been.Someone is trying to hurt you whether to hurt me or just because you're you.I don't like it.Maybe it's time to rethink this…" he trailed off, images of what could have happened running through his mind.

"Rethink what?" Joanne asked suspiciously, her voice low.

"The Angels," Sirius replied, eyeing her."You didn't think I meant you…No, of course not.You want out, you've said that.Maybe it's time we both retire.Get a nice little house in the country, raise a few kids, get a dog…"

"Sirius, you know that it sounds good.But you'd hate that kind of life.No excitement, no thrills, no danger.It would bore you and you'd resent…"

"Just…it's something to think about," he muttered, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Fine…Gods, I'm hungry," Joanne smiled against his shoulder.

"What would you like to eat, love?"

"A ham sandwich with a side of Sirius for dessert," she teased, grinning up at him so her nose wrinkled.

"I think that can be arranged," he replied huskily, tipping her chin up to kiss her.

"Yum," she purred, licking her lips."Let's start with dessert, shall we?"

"We're all out of eclairs," he laughed, running his hands down her back.

She giggled, remembering what happened to the eclairs…"Well, then…I seem to recall some whipped cream and chocolate sauce in the kitchen."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "What's gotten into you today?"

"Let's just say, I'm inspired…And I'd like for you to get in…" she stopped when his mouth covered hers.He lifted her into his arms, made a detour by the kitchen, grabbing various condiments along the way, and then took her upstairs to their bedroom, where they discovered why Coleen likes "fun with food" so much.


	24. Final Chapter: Part Two...THE END

Chapter 23 part 2 THE END

Chapter 23 part 2 THE END

When Remus, Zarya, Jacki and Coleen entered the flat it looked as if nothing was out of the ordinary, well except for the body that was lying near the bed, the very dead body of Allie Moody.

***

"Oh gods Draco, you were magnificent," Ginny purred when she had finally regained consciousness from their rather randy shag session. 

"So were you my queen," he laughed as he stood, stretched, and pulled on his pants, causing Ginny to pout. Smiling he continued, "We need to get dressed before your husband gets here."

"Yes you are right," she grumbled, rising from the bed, making sure Draco's eyes caught her still naked form. Giggling, she put on her clothes as Draco looked out the window. Creasing his brow he exclaims, "What the fuck?…..Ginny, run now, quickly."

As they started to run, Neville, who was shape shifted into Ginny, entered the building.

"Oh no you don't, you can't get away from me……." However, Neville never finished his sentence as the building exploded. 

***

As Harry walked towards the shack, his mind is on Pansy and Helen. He thought of Pansy from last night, how they had talked for hours only to end up making wild passionate love, only stopping when they heard their daughter knocking lightly on the bedroom door.

How could he have ever thought that what he and Ginny had was love. It wasn't even close. As he started to cross the street to walk up to the shack an explosion rent the air, causing the earth to shake, knocking him back in a heap on the ground. At the site of the wreckage he knew there was no way anyone could have survived that blast. 

***

As Hermione prepares for the birth of her baby that is due in a few short weeks, she starts nesting, cleaning everything in site. As she goes in to tackle Harry's room, she finds the note.

__

Harry, 

Please do what they say and I will be fine. Come alone or they will kill me. Meet me where we first made love and don't tell anyone where that is. If you are seen with anyone, they will kill me… slowly. Please I beg of you, Harry help me. 

Ginny 

"Oh Gods," she yells, causing Ron to come running. 

"What's wrong Hermione? Is it the baby?" he asked her frantically.

"No, we're fine. I found this," she explained as she handed him the note. As Ron read it he exclaimed, "Shit, he is going to the Shrieking Snack. I need to get over to Dragon Fire and tell Sirius. Harry could be in serious trouble.

When Ron reached the flat, he showed the letter to Sirius, the Angels, and Remus. Ron went back to Hermione, not wanting to leave her alone to long with the baby coming soon, as the others apperated immediately to Hogsmeade just in time to hear the explosion and see the shack on fire. Sirius was the one to see Harry on the ground, dazed.

"Harry are you all right? What happened?" he asked, reaching down to help him up, he looked his godson up and down to make sure he was fine. 

"Don't worry about me, I think Ginny was in there. How am I going to tell Ron," he sobbed as Sirius pulled him into a comforting embrace. "We will get through this, I promise. Angels, we need to find out who was in the building. Harry, you go back to Dragon Fire, let Joanne know what is going on and we will be back as soon as we sort this out," Sirius ordered, trying to keep Harry from seeing what ever grizzly things they may find.

"Thanks Sirius, I don't think I can handle finding her. Let me know….." Harry said quietly as he apperated away.

__

***

Three weeks later at a meeting at Dragon Fire….

"The shape shifter case is now officially closed. The unidentified pieces found in the shack belonged to Neville Longbottom, leading to a search of his flat, discovering that he had the books and knowledge to be the shape shifter. There were two other unidentified bodies in the shack, burned to ashes, but believed to be Ginny Potter and Draco Malfoy. Evidence was uncovered that Draco and Ginny had run away together, so the Ministry is claiming the remains as theirs. Allie Moody had died by the hands of the Neville aka the shape shifter. That case too is closed." Sirius informed his Angels. "Also in a much happier note, Joanne and I are leaving the organization. We are moving to my family home in Scotland to raise our child without worry of who is going to try to kill us next. I hope we will have your support and come and visit often," Sirius smiled as he finished, seeing the tears in his Angels eyes, but knowing that they are behind him and Joanne's decision.

"I'm leaving too," giggled Coleen, as everyone looked at her in surprise. "I am moving to Romania to be with my Dragon tamer."

"Yeah and have lots of sex," added Zarya with a mischievous smile.

"Can I help it if he is totally lickable," she smiled, Joanne giving her a knowing wink. 

"Well since everyone is announcing things…… I got married," she smiled happily as she flashed her ring for everyone to see. 

"I hope you and Remus are very happy together," said Joanne, "You both deserve it."

"I guess it is my turn," laughed Zarya. "I just accepted an appointment to be head of the psychiatric unit at St. Mungos, and Seamus and I are back together, planning to get married. I'm not letting him get away this time."

Now it is Gabi's turn as she shyly rises. "I have been offered a job at Hogwarts. What better way to be close to my Severus," she said blushing.

Emily slowly gets to her feet, "Well shit, since everyone is announcing, I guess it's my turn. I was offered a role on a television series in America. I am going to be the new love interest on Angel," she stated proudly. No one knows what she is talking about but they all congratulate her since she looks so happy.

"So," laughed Sirius, does anyone else have anything to add? How is Brandie?"

"She is doing much better. The news of Draco's death hit her hard but she found out this morning that she is pregnant and it is Draco's. She is planning to go to The Untied States and raise her son there. If she can't have Draco, at least she has his baby. I think that in time she will be fine. She is a very strong woman," informed Zarya, leaning back on the couch exhausted. 

"Since we are all done, there is someone I want you to meet. Harry," he called, opening the door to the outer office.

Harry walks in, holding the hands of his new wife Pansy and their daughter, Helena.

"Harry is going to take over the Angels……"

Suddenly, Ron rushes in with Hermione waddling behind him. "You bastard! How could you do this to the memory of Ginny!" Hermione yells, slapping Harry. 

"What? Why did you hit him?" Ron growled at his wife.

"Because you git, he is already married to Pansy," Hermione explained exasperatedly.

"Harry? Is this true?" Ron asked, seeing the look on Harry's face, he knew. "How could you do that to Ginny? HOW?" he yelled.

"See I told you," conveyed Hermione smugly.

"Would you just shut up and listen for once. Harry has something to say," Ron told his wife angrily. 

"Fine, I'm listening," she complained, crossing her arms over her chest, waiting.

"Ron," Harry said turning to him, "you know I loved your sister, very much, however she didn't love me. I knew this but I didn't want to admit it. Pansy was there to comfort me when Ginny turned away from me. We have been having problems since we got married. Sometimes I think we did it just to make the family happy. I am truly sorry she died, she didn't deserve that, but I am not going to stop living because she died. I wish that she had found the love that I have. I am not wasting any more time. I love Pansy and my daughter and I am spending the rest of my life with them," Harry said with tears in his eyes. "Ron, I am going to be happy whether you and Hermione like it or not. I love you both but don't ask me to pretend to love your sister's memory when I can't. I hope you understand," Harry continued, watching Ron and Hermione for any response.

With tears now in his eyes, Ron hugged Harry. "I am so sorry for the pain you went through. I loved my sister, but I had no clue that you guys were so unhappy. Please forgive me. I love you Harry and wish you and Pansy the very best," Ron said as he looked to Hermione for her comment. 

"Yeah yeah, I forgive you too but are you guys friggin done?" she asked angrily, "I really need to get to the hospital, this baby isn't gonna stay inside me much longer."

***

A few days later……

Quietly watching through the window of Ron and Hermione's flat, Draco and Ginny crouch down as anger fills Ginny's soul.

"How could they just forget about me like that. I hate them! No one loves me like you do my king," she said quietly as she snuggled up to Draco.

"I love you forever my queen, who needs them? However, someday they will pay for all the hurt they caused you. Mark my words, they are going to pay dearly!." 

With a pop, they apperated away, to plot their revenge.

***

"Who would have ever thought that I would end up like this, in bed, licking condiments off Charlie!" purred Coleen happily as she licked more caramel out of Charlie's bellybutton.

"Gods woman, after I was told by Sirius about your passion for chocolate and caramel, I knew I have to meet you, for a little taste of my own," he groaned deeply as she dipped lower to savor the caramel she had just poured………. 

What?...this is only rated R. If ya want more of this little scene, ya gotta ask for it J


End file.
